Fight with Memories!
by Ten407
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang terus terjebak dalam memori masa lalau sekalipun ia telah menemukan arti kebahagiaan. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk keluar dari dasarnya, tetap tak akan mampu. Seburuk itukah?
1. Chapter 1

**Fight with Memories**

Chapter 1

Cash: Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Shim Changmin

Jung Yunho

Jung Jaejoong

Cash lain menyusul

Genre: Brothership, friendship, Family

Warning: Typo bertebaran. If you dont like you should not read, ok?

"Kyu, tunggu!" seorang namja berseragam SMA lengkap dengan name tag Shim Changmin terlihat sedang berlari dengan langkah kakinya yang jenjang. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak ranselnya dan meneriakkan hal yang sama, tak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan heran. Oh ayolah ini masih pukul tujuh lebih lima belas dan bel masuk baru di mulai pukul delapan nanti, bukan waktunya untuk tergesa-gesa pergi ke sekolah. Setelah ia berhasil menyamai langkah kaki orang yang ia panggil tadi, ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu terlihat dari dadanya yang naik turun tak teratur.

"Kau berlari lagi, eoh?" tanya namja disampingnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Changmin. Nampak tak peduli sekalipun ia sedang bersusah payah mengatur nafasnya.

"Aishhh... kenapa kau meninggalku lagi Kyuhyun-ahh?" ia mendengus kesal dengan melayangkan protes pada namja yang ia panggil Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak berangkat bersama denganku" jawab Kyuhyun enteng mempertahankan sifat coolnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam celana.

"Aku juga sudah bilang, aku tidak bisa tidak bersamamu" ujar Changmin mencoba membalik perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Ada-ada saja" lagi dan lagi Changmin mendapat jawaban tak bernada dari Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Kyuhyun sedikit menyepatkan langkah kakinya, mendahului Changmin yang lagi-lagi harus berlari untuk menyusul Kyuhyun, meskipun tak secepat tadi. Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit dengan desain modern yang sangat luas. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap intens pada sebuah ruangan yang enath berada di lantai berapa, memperhatikannya untuk beberapa detik sebelum bibirnya bergerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu. Sangat pelan hingga Changmin yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya saja tak mendengar jelas apa yang ia katakan. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang membuat Changmin tersentak karena melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Aishhh anak itu" dengus Changmin yang lagi-lagi ditinggal Kyuhyun.

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di kelas mereka, Kyuhyun duduk diam di bangku paling belakang yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Matanya terus saja melihat keluar, menembus kaca jendela yang entah mengapa sangat menarik perhatiannya setiap hari, tak memeperdulikan Changmin yang sudah bergerak kesana-kemari membuat ulah pada setiap siswa. Ini masih pagi dan Changmin sudah berkeriat karena tingkahnya yang tak pernah bisa diam.

Saat pelajaran dimulai Changmin juga masih saja tak bisa diam, ia akan menceloteh tak henti ketika guru menerangakan di depan, tujuannya jelas membuat sang guru marah padanya. Ia bahkan tak sungkan menggoda Han seongsangnim yang masih muda dan berparas cantik dengan kata-kata manisnya. Dan semua orang tahu sifat Shim Changmin yang satu ini, bahkan bisa dikatakan satu sekolah mengenalnya dan sifatnya kerena ia memang tipe orang ceria dan suka membuka diri. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, tak banyak yang mengenal Kyuhyun karena ia lebih suka diam dan menutup diri. Bahkan hampir tidak pernah Kyuhyun ke kantin apalagi berkeliaran di koridor sekolah. Satu-satunya tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi adalah perpustakan sekolah. Ia terbiasa menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang tersedia di perpustakaan. Mungkin jika ada yang mengenalnya itu hanya karena mereka tahu Kyuhyun adalah siswa pintar yang banyak membawah gelar bagi sekolahnya, tak lebih.

"Kyuhyun-ahh salah satu menu hari ini adalah jjangmyeon dan aku sudah membawakan satu porsi untukmu. Lets eat" Changmin berujar dengan nada begitu bersemangat sembari menyodorkan nampan makanan ke arah Kyuhyun. Jjangmyeon adalah makanan favorit Kyuhyun karena itulah ia begitu bersemangat berlari ke kantin dan mengambilkan jatah untuk Kyuhyun juga.

Changmin memang sudah terbiasa mengambil dua porsi untuknya dan Kyuhyun karena jika tidak, Kyuhyun tak akan makan padahal jam sekolah baru akan berakhir pukul lima sore. Bukannya Kyuhyun bertindak sebagai raja, siapapun tahu bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah menginjakan kakinya ke area kantin bahkan mungkin ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana luasnya kantin sekolahnya yang Changmin bilang adalah surga. Mereka berdua makan dengan perbedaan yang sangat kentara, Kyuhyun makan dengan diam dan pelan sekalipun itu adalah makanan fovoritnya sedangkan Changmin menyantap makanan di depannya dengan sangat lahap, apalagi dengan tambahan beberapa makanan lain yang berjajar tak karuan di sekeliling nampannya.

"Kyu-ahh" ujar Changmin yang hanya mendapat jawaban 'hmm' dari Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini kita pergi ke game center ya? Sudah beberapa hari ini kita tak mengunjungi anak-anak kita" Changmin memasang wajah memelasnya dengan ucapan sangat lembut.

"Terserah kau saja" jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Changmin mengangkat kepalanya tegak dan matanya yang berbinar cerah setelah akting memelasnya tadi. Cahngmin memang sangat menantikan jawaban itu meskipun tak sepenuhnya Kyuhyun mengatakan 'Ya'.

Itu karena sudah beberapa hari ini Changmin dan Kyuhyun tidak pergi ke game center karena larangan dari hyung mereka yang sangat over terhadap mereka. Hyungnya itu melarang mereka pegi ke game center untuk 3 hari sebagai hukuman karena Changmin mendapatkan nilai rendah di ujin matematika. Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak dihukum tetap dilarang oleh sang Hyung dengan alasan Kyuhyun dan Changmin itu satu paket. Satu berbuat salah maka dua-duanya juga dihukum, karena itulah hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagi mereka dan sudah tentu Changminlah yang sering membuat kesalahan, tetapi Kyuhyun tak pernah menyalahkan Changmin karena memang itulah Shim Changmin.

Apa kalian bertanya kenapa marga mereka berbeda? Tentu saja, di sini mereka bukanlah saudara kandung. Mereka hanya seorang anak manusia yang Tuhan pertemukan untuk melindungi dan menjaga satu sama lain. Changmin dan kakaknya –Jung Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho- yang merupakan yatim piatu berusaha bertahan di kerasnya ibukota dengan mengandalkan keahlian Jaejoong yang merupakan seorang pelatih vokal dan Yunho yang merupakan pemain dan pelatih basket di tim nasional. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri adalah seorang anak yang beberapa tahun lalu bertemu mereka di depan sebuah toko dan saat itulah Changmin meminta agar mengizinkan Kyuhyun tinggal bersama mereka dengan alasan ingin menjadi teman Kyuhyun.

Meskipun pada awalnya mereka berat menerima Kyuhyun karena mereka hidup juga tanpa orang tua tetapi lamban laun mereka justru sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti mereka menyayangi Changmin. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk membuang status bahwa mereka bukan saudara kandung dan mengatakan pada hati mereka bahwa mereka adalah keluarga. Mereka tak peduli dari mana mereka berasal, seperti apa keluarga mereka karena yang paling penting bagi mereka adalah apa yang hidup ini jalani sekarang.

Namun tampaknya semua itu tak berlaku bagi Kyuhyun, sekalipun ia sudah berjanji untuk melupakan masa lalu dan fokus pada kehidupan mereka sekarang. Tetapi bayang-bayang masa lalu baginya masih saja terus berputar di kepalanya sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk membuangnya. Ia memang tak pernah menunjukkannya dihadapan Yunho, Jaejoong atau bahkan Changmin karena itu hanya akan menyakiti perasaan mereka yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya dan membantunya bertahan. Tak jarang ia duduk sendiri dengan setiap memori yang terus berputar di kepalanya seperti rol lama yang terus mengulang, memenuhi otaknya hingga tanpa sadar ia menutup mata untuk menghentikan semuanya. Masa lalu yang tak lagi ingin ia kembali ke dalamnya karena ia terlalu takut untuk menyelaminya. Terlalu burukkah?

.

.

.

Kerikirl-kerikil kecil bergelundungan begitu saja setiap kali sebuah ujung sepatu dengan sol tebal menendangnya, membuatnya bergerak jauh meninggalkan letak awalnya. Langit sudah gelap dan angim malam sudah mulai terasa berhembus, menusuk kesetiap pori-pori kulit yang membuat seseorang itu kembali merapatkan jaketnya. Ia berdiri di tepi pembatas jembatan dengan tangannya yang ia gosokkan beberapa kali untuk sedikit mengurangi dingin yang menusuknya. Meskipun ini bukan musin dingin tetapi berdiri dengan hoodie tipis di pinggiran sungai Banpo pastinya akan membuat udaranya menembus kulit.

Ia menerawang jauh ke depan dengan manik hitam pekatnya yang sama sekali tak berkedip sekalipun semilir angin memainkan bulu matanya. Senyum simpul tercetak sebentar dari bibir joker miliknya sebelum senyum itu hilang dan digantikan oleh joker datar bibirnya. Untuk beberapa menit ia diam tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya, tak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang menatapnya aneh. Seorang namja tinggi sedang berdiri diam di tepi pembatas dengan hoodie hitam dan topi yang dipakai terlalu kebawah hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya, bibir dan dagunya saja yang sampai lima belas menit, namja itu berlalu pergi dari tempatnya menuju sebuah van berwarna hitam yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Setelah namja itu masuk ke dalamnya, mobil itupun segera pergi.

"Kyuhyun-ahh tinggal beberapa menit lagi air mancurnnya akan dimulai. Aku sangat tidak sabar melihatnya" Changmin tampak bersemangat dengan gerakan-gerakan aneh yang tercipta dari tingkahnya. Ia dengan cepat melesat ke arah pinggiran pembatas jembatan setelah mendapatkan tempat yang bagus untuk melihat pertunjukan air mancur yang selalu diselenggaran dari bulan April hingga Oktober. Kyuhyun hanya mengekor dibelakang Changmin tanpa banyak protes meskipun Changmin sudah membuatnya cukup lelah karena berjalan jauh hanya untuk mendapat tempat yang tepat untuk melihat viewnya. Changmin bahkan dengan polos mengatakan bahwa ia ingin ber-selfie saat air macur itu dimulai dan memamerkan hasil jepretannya pada teman-temannya

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya sekilas dengan tatapan tak dapat diartikan, hanya tersisa dua menit saja pertunjukan air mancurnya akan segera dimulai. Ia memandang jauh ke depan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Orang-orang sudah mulai berdatangan memenuhi panjangnya jembatan Banpo, mereka tampak sangat tidak sabar melihat pertunjukan air mancur yang sudah tercatat dalam Guiness World Record sebagai pertunjukkan air mancur terpanjang itu.

"Kyu-ahh loncengnya akan segera berbunyi. Ayo kita hitung mundur bersama" Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun berhitung mundur saat lonceng akan segera dibunyikan. Itu menandakan bahwa pertunjukan akan segera dimulai ketika lonceng sudah berbunyi.

Tiga... Dua... Satu!

Teng.. teng.. tenggggg~

Setelah tiga kali lonceng itu berbunyi, semburan air mancur begitu saja keluar dari sisi kanan dan kiri jembatan. Semua pasang mata seakan dibuat takjub oleh berbagai pancaran lampu warna-warni yang menyinari airnya hingga terbentuk lengkungan pelangi air yang sangat indah. Alunan musik mulai dimainkan yang semakin menambah kecantikannya, tak ada yang tak takjub dengan pertunjukan tersebut. Para pengunjung berlomba-lomba mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan mengambil gambar terbaik untuk mengabadikan momen yang terlalu cantik untuk dilewatkan tersebut, termasuk Changmin.

Karena terlalu larut dalam pesona keindahan air mancur, Changmin lupa akan kehadiran Kyuhyun disampingnya yang diam tak bergerak sama sekali. Ketika lonceng ke tiga dibunyikan tadi, dengan segera Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membelakangi sungai. Ketika gendang telinganya mendengar suara keras dari air mancur yang keluar, saat itu juga ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Tangannya bergetar dengan buku-buku kukuya yang memutih karena terus ia tekan dengan sangat kuat. Kepalanya terus menunduk dengan bibir bawahnya yang sedari tadi ia gigit. Tak ada yang mengetahui perubahannya kali ini bahkan ketika ia diam-diam melangkah menjauh dari pembatas jembatan.

Kyuhyun duduk seorang diri di sebuah kursi besi yang tersedia di taman pinggir sungai, ia tetap dengan kondisinya semula meskipun ia tak lagi menutup matanya. Tangannya yang masih bergetar mencoba untuk meraih sekotak susu coklat di dalam ranselnya yang ia beli bersama Changmin tadi. Meneguknya hingga tuntas sebelum ia meremas kuat kotak susu tersebut untuk mengurangi getaran di tangannya. Ia tak peduli dengan beberapa tetes susu yang tersisa membasahi tangannya. Ia cukup bersyukur karena tak banyak orang berlalu lalang seperti biasa karena mereka lebih memilih melihat pertunjukan air mancur.

"Hyung" gumam Kyuhyun pelan, entah siapa yang ia panggil hyung karena nyatanya tak ada satu orangpun di sekitarnya.

Setetes kristal bening begitu saja meluncur dari pelupuk matanya yang segera ia seka. Tangannya tak lagi bergetar setelah puas melampiaskannya pada kotak susu tadi. Kembali matanya menerawang jauh ke depan, tak berkedip dengan tatapan sayu menyedihkan. Ingatan masa lalunya kembali berputar di kepalanya, membuat pandangannya mengabur karena terlalu banyak kristal bening yang menumpuk di garis pelupuk manik onixnya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali duduk diam mencoba mengontrol kepalanya meskipun pada akhirnya dirinyalah yang justru terseret oleh masa lalunya.

"Kyuhyun-ahh" Kyuhyun tersentak ketika suara tenor Changmin tertangkap oleh telinganya, segera ia hapus air matanya agar Changmin tak tahu kalau ia menangis.

"Kau ini selalu saja pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir tadi saat tahu kau tidak ada di sampingku" Ujar Changmin yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun sembarai mengayun-ayunan permen kapasnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae" Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan nada datar dan lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi.

"Aishhh kau ini, selalu seperti ini. Tahun kemarin kau juga pergi begitu saja saat pertunjukannya dimulai dan kau beralasan bahwa kau pergi untuk membeli minum. Sekarang kenapa kau pergi lagi?" tanya Changmin heran karena setiap kali ia mengajak Kyuhyun melihat pertunjukan air mancur, setiap itu juga Kyuhyun akan pergi menghilang tanpa melihat air mancurnya dan Changmin selalu menemukan Kyuhyun di kursi yang mereka duduki saat ini.

"Aku hanya lelah. Sedari tadi kau terus mengajakku berjalan dari ujung jembatan hanya untuk menemukan view yang bagus. Aku ingin memprotesmu tapi melihat wajah jelekmu itu berbinar cerah, aku jadi tidak tega melakukannya. Jadi jangan menceramahiku" ujar Kyuhyun panjang.

Diam-diam Changmin tersenyum dibalik perkataan Kyuhyun, tak peduli perkataan Kyuhyun terkesan menyalahkannya. Kyuhyun memiliki kebiasaan berbicara tanpa henti ketika ia merasa kesal dan tersudutkan dan menurut Changmin itu sangat menggemaskan. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi kesal Kyuhyun meskipun itu dalam taraf kecil, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyunnya bukan robot seperti yang teman-temannya selalu katakan. Changmin juga percaya bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah namja manis yang memiliki pancaran mata indah ketika tersenyum, ia bahkan sangat suka melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di depan sebuah toko di daerah myeongdong, ia sudah sangat tertarik dengan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya berkenalan. Saat itulah ia bisa melihat senyum manis Kyuhyun yang saat ini entah tenggelam kemana. Kyuhyun akan terlihat lebih tampan sekaligus manis jika ia bisa berekspresi sedikit saja, tidak datar dan dingin seperti es batu.

"Hentikan senyummu. Aku tak suka melihatnya" sentak Kyuhyun yang merasa risih karena Changmin menatapnya sembari tersenyum aneh. Seperti seorang namja errrrr

"Ah, mianhae. Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya kau tersenyum dan menampilkan ekspresimu" jawab Changmin kikuk.

"Dasar aneh!" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu ketika Kyuhyun mengatainya.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang sebelum Jaejoong hyung kembali" ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Changmin.

"Ok!" mereka berdua berjalan pelan. Changmin yang masih menggoda Kyuhyun dengan mengatakan bahwa ia akan jauh lebih tampan jika tersenyum dan Kyuhyun yang terus mengatakan bahwa dirinya lebih tampan dari Changmin sekalipun ia tidak tersenyum.

Begitulah mereka, sekalipun masih ada begitu banyak rahasia yang belum terbongkar dan memori masa lalu masih menyelimuti salah satunya. Tetapi mereka sudah berjanji untuk menjadi keluarga yang selalu menjaga dan melindungi. Mereka tak terlalu memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi esok atau esoknya lagi, mereka hanya tahu bahwa hari ini telah mereka lewati dengan baik. Bahkan ketika memori masa lalu mungkin saja akan datang dan menerjang mereka. Seperti badai yang tak pernah mereka tahu kapan akan datang, mereka hanya ingin bahtera kekuatan yang akan meneguhkan hati mereka.

TBC

Halo semua... Ini adalah ff pertama saya di dunia perff-an, saya masih baru dan maaf jika tulisan pertama saya ini ada begitu banyak kekurang di sana-sini. Karena itu saya butuh saran dan kritik dari kalian semua untuk terus berbenah diri dan memperbaiki cara menulis saya. Saya berjanji akan membalas semua komentar kalian di chapter berikutnya sebagai bentuk terima kasih saya karena kalian sudah mau membaca tulisan pertama saya ini.

Saya akan sangat senang jika kita bisa berhubungan sebagai seorang teman. Karena itu bagi yang ingin berteman dengan saya, kalian bisa kontak saya di:

Fb: Vivi Novita Dewi

Ig: vii_07

BBM: 524EA8F6

Terima Kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fight with Memories!**

Chapter 2!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Shim Changmin

Leeteuk

Lee Donghae

Dll.

Genre: Family, friendship, brothership.

Warning: Typo bertebaran. If you dont like, you should not read, ok?

.

Pagi kembali menyapa kehidupan, menjadi awal dimulainya kehidupan baru di lembar baru. Akan tetapi bukan berarti selalu menuai cerita baru, tat kala cerita membosankan yang telah Tuhan tulis di buku takdir mendominasi lembaran tersebut, cerita membosankan yang tak ada bedanya.

Kyuhyun duduk diam di sebuah kursi yang terletak di balkon rumahnya dengan ditemani segelas susu hangat dan laptop di depannya. Ia tampak fokus dengan layar di depannya hingga tanpa sadar susunya perlahan mendingin. Hampir satu jam ia terus berkutat, tangannya dengan lihai menggerakkan mouse ke segala arah dan sesekali jari-jarinya menari-nari di keybord. Mengetikkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya tersenyum akan haasilnya.

"Kau memang hebat!" ujar Kyuhyun begitu senang. Matanya berbinar cerah bersama dengan bibir tebalnya yang melengkung sempurna. Ia memang sedang menonton treiler terbaru dari film yang dibintangi oleh aktor favoritnya.

"Kau selalu larut jika berhubungan dengan Choi Siwon" Changmin tiba-tiba datang dan duduk disampingnya, membuatnya harus memukul kepala Changngmin pelan.

"Ya! Appo!" ringis Changmin. Kyuhyun tampak tak peduli dengan ringisa Changmin dan malah memilih untuk kembali menatap laptop sembari tersenyum.

"Aishhh... setidaknya katakan sesuatu. Jangan hanya memukul saja Kyu-ahh!" Changmin yang melihat itu merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun terus saja mengabaikannya.

"Memang apa yang harus aku katakan eoh? Kau cukup tahu bahwa Choi Siwon adalah aktor favoritku, bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab semuanya" ujar Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi membuat Changmin terdiam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, kesal.

Benar, Kyuhyun memang selalu larut jika berhubungan dengan Choi Siwon. Ia akan menjadi sangat bahagia ketika Siwon menerima penghargaan dan paling khawatir jika terdengar kabar buruk dari aktor favoritnya itu. Bisa dibilang, Cho Kyuhyun adalah fans fanatik Choi Siwon karena hampir setiap hari ia akan mencari berita terbaru tentang Siwon dan ia akan melupakan semuanya jika sudah tenggelam dalam dunianya itu.

Changmin pernah menganggap bahwa Kyuhyun gila karena begitu mengidolakan Choi Siwon, ia bahkan khawatir jika Kyuhyunnya itu diam-diam penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi itu terlalu menjijikkan baginya untuk berfikir seperti itu dan berusaha membuangnya, toh Kyuhyunnya itu sangat normal bahkan sangat normal. Dia hanya terlalu mengagumi sosok Choi Siwon yang sangat terkenal itu, tak lebih.

"Kyu-ahh, seandainya aku menjadi seperti Choi Siwon apa kau juga akan menyukaiku seperti kau menyukai Choi Siwon?" Kyuhyun yang sedang meneguk susunya hampir tersedak ketika pertanyaan aneh Changmin tertangkap gendang telinganya.

"Ya, Changmin-ah! Apa yang kau... aishhhh. Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seperti Choi Siwon eoh? Lihat, wajahmu saja sudah tidak mendukungmu apalagi otakmu. Dan apa tadi, menyukai? Kau berbicara seolah aku ini menyukainya layaknya yeoja, pabo!" Kyuhyun langsung mencibir habis Changmin yang membuat Changmin terpaksa harus mundur beberapa senti kebelakang.

"Akukan hanya bilang seandainya bukan sungguhan. Kenapa reaksimu seperti ini?" Changmin berujar disela keterkejutannya.

"Tak peduli itu seandainya atau sungguhan, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi sepertinya. Tidak akan pernah!" Kyuhyun menutup laptopnya kasar kemudian beranjak pergi dari kursinya meninggalkan Changmin yang masih diam.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian formal lengkap terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di salah satu lorong mewah sebuah gedung. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya untuk sedikit mengurangi kebosanannya, entah sudah berapa kali ia membuang nafasnya kasar. Matanya terus membidik ujung sepatu mengkilap yang ia kenakan, melirik jam tangan mahalnya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap sepatunya.

Pemuda itu menoleh ketika suara sepatu yang bergesekan dengan latai mengusiknya, ia reflek berdiri ketika maniknya mengkap segerombolan pria paruh baya berjalan ke arahnya. Membungkukkan badannya serendah mungkin untuk memberikan hormat pada segerombal yang salah atu di antara mereka adalah ayahnya. dan aku sangat terkejut dengan hasilnya. Kau benar-benar menuruni bakat

"Kibum-ssi, aku sudah membaca proposal yang kau buat ayahmu" seorang pria paruh baya yang beridir di samping ayahnya menepuk pundaknya pelan dan menatapnya dan ayahnya secara bergantian.

"Kamsahamnida, anda terlalu memuji saya" ujar Kibum merendah yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Kau namja yang polos rupanya. Berjuanglah" pria paruh baya itu sekali lagi menepuk bahunya sebelum segeombolan itu berlalu dari depannya, membuatnya harus membungkuk kembali.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah ia dan sang ayah yang berdiri saling berhadapan, ia menatap ayahnya sekilas kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melangkahkan kakinya, tak ada senyum atau bahkan bungkukkan. Pria paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai ayah kandungnya itu hanya menghela nafas melihat sikat putra bungsunya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak kecil, dingin dan keras.

Saat perjalanan pulang, Kibum yang duduk bersebelahan dengan ayahnya di mobil juga tetap diam tak bersuara. Ia bahkan lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela menikmati kesibukan kota yang tak pernah sepi sekalipun ini hari Minggu. Tak ia pedulikan sang ayah yang seperti kebingungan untuk menghadapi sikapnya yang dingin dan acuh tak acuh tersebut. Bukannya ia tega, justru karena ia tak tega melihat ayahnya seperti itu maka ia lebih memilih menghindari ayahnya, bukankah ia tak lebih dari seorang pengecut?

Ya, ia akui itu. Ia memang seorang pengecut, ia bahkan berfikir bahwa ia masih jauh lebih rendah dari seorang pengecut. Ia adalah seorang namja bodoh tak berguna yang berhati keras dan berkepala batu. Ia egois, ia serakah, ia pecundang dan ia cukup tahu hal itu karena memang begitulah takdir membentuknya. Membentuknya menjadi manusia mengerikan yang bersembunyi di balik sayap putih malaikat, dingin dan keras begitulah dirinya.

"Appa dengar hyungmu mendapat penghargaan tadi malam, apa itu benar?" tuan Choi yang sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana senyap antara dirinya dan putranya akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka suara, sekalipun itu adalah pertanyaan retorik.

"Apa kau membuang waktumu hanya untuk pertanyaan yang sudah kau ketahui jawabannya?" Dingin, begitu dingin putranya itu menjawabnya. Tanpa nada atau bahkan menatapnya. Tak ada lagi Choi Kibum yang tadi tersenyum indah dengan sikap sopan yang ia tunjukkan dihadapan rekan bisnisnya tadi. Sekarang inilah Choi Kibum, putra bungsunya.

"Datanglah ke hyungmu setidaknya untuk memberinya ucapan selamat" ujar tuan Cho yang mengalihkan pandangannya membelakangi Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum hanya menjawab dengan helaan nafas kasar dan tatapan mata malas...

.

.

Siwon merogoh saku celananya ketika merasakannya ponselnya bergetar. Satu pesan masuk yang membuat senyum tiba-tiba hadir dibibirnya, dengan cepat ia membukanya.

 _From: Kibummie_

" _Appa menyuruhku mengatakan ini 'selamat'"_

Siwon terlihat sangat bahagia setelah membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh adiknya-Kibum- meskipun ia mengatakan itu adalah perintah appa. Namun Siwon tak dapat memungkiri bahwa dirinya sangat bahagia, ini bahkan adalah pertama kalinya Kibum mengirim pesan padanya. Biasanya dirinyalah yang lebih sering mengirim pesan dan selama itu pula Kibum tidak pernah menjawab pesannya.

Cepat-cepat ia screen pesan tersebut dan menjadikannya wallpaper ponselnya, ia tersenyum geli ketika ia melihat layar ponselnya yang kini berlatar pesan Kibum. Untuk beberapa detik ia terus menatapnya dan terus tersenyum dibuatnya, bahkan managernya saja ikut tersenyum melihat raut wajah Siwon lewat kaca depan mobil.

"Gomawo, bummie" ujar Siwon sembari memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya.

Ia edarkan pandangannya keluar jendela melihat gedung-gedung tinggi yang sudah menjadi pemandangannya setiap, tak menarik namun cukup menyita perhatiannya. Pandangannya terhenti ketika matanya membidik sebuah kedai sederhana di pinggir jalan yang baru saja ia lewati. Maniknya tetap membidik kedai tersebut hingga membuat tubuhnya memelinting ke belakang, tak sedikitpun ia lepaskan pandangannya dengan tatapan sendu yang menyiratkan rasa sakit dan kerinduan. Pandangannya terputus ketika mobilnya semakin menjauh, kedai itupun semakin tak terlihat ketika mobilnya berbelok.

Kibum duduk diam dengan ditemani secangkir kopi yang bahkan masih mengepul, tak sedikitpun ia bergerak dari posisinya kecuali untuk sedikit menyeruput kopi pesanannya. Ia akan menghela nafas lega ketika kehangatan kopi masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya dan mengalir dalam tubuhnya, sangat terasa hingga ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sensasinya. Ia juga duduk dengan wajah stoicnya yang masih menjadi ciri khasnya, duduk dengan kaki kiri yang ia tindihkan di atas kaki kanan, jeans hitam panjang yang dipadukan dengan sweater putih polos semakin menambah aksen ketampanannya. Ia terlihat seperti pangeran es dengan secangkir kopi di siang hari.

"Mianhae Kibummie, aku terlambat. Kau sudah menunggu lama?" seorang namja cantik dengan lesung pipi di bawah bibir kirinya datang dan langsung duduk di kursi depannya. Mengusik kegiatannya menikmati kehangatan kopi.

"Eoh" jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah, ada apa? Kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hyung?" Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan pertanyaan Kibum, pertanyaan macam apa itu? pikirnya. Hey, ayolah Kim Kibum itu tipe orang yang tidak suka basa-basi, tentu saja ia heran jika Kibum hanya bertanya pekerjaannya, padahal tadi dia sendiri yang mengirimnya pesan dan mengatakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ah, baik. Tapi Kibummie..." belum sempat Leeteuk menuntaskan kalimatnya, Kibum sudah memotongnya lebih cepat.

"Biarkan aku tinggal di rumahmu" Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya mendengar kalimat yang Kibum ucapkan. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku bosan" ujar Kibum kembali dengan meneguk kopi di hadapannya.

"Kim Kibum jangan bercanda. Aku tidak ingin berususan dengan ayahmu" dengan tegas Leeteuk berujar dengan menatap Kibum tajam.

"Kau tidak akan berusan dengannya hyung, aku jamin itu" ujar Kibum sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, lebih dekat dengan Leeteuk.

"Kibum-ahh bukannya aku tak mengizinkanmu tapi akan lebih baik jika kau membuang pikiranmu itu" saran Leeteuk ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku dan aku ingin kau bersamaku" ujar Kibum yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya pada cangkir kopi di depannya. Menatapnya kosong seperti tak ada nyawa di dalamnya.

Leeteuk menatap Kibum lekat dengan tatapan yang meredup setelah mendengar ucapan Kibum. Ia tahu saat ini Kibum sedang mengutarakan hatinya yang sesungguhnya, sekalipun tak mengatakannya jelas. Muncul perasaan bersalah sekaligus iba dari dalam hatinya mendengar Kibum ingin bersamanya karena ia tahu Kibum kesepian selama ini. Meskipun Kibum tinggal bersama dengan ayah dan kakaknya, tak pelak ia kesepian dan merasa sendirian karena sifat tertutup dan tak mau berbaginya.

Kibum memang sangat menutup diri dan terkesan membatasi diri dari keluarganya, tetapi tidak dengan Leeteuk. Ia akan menjadi sangat hangat dan lembut dihadapan Leeteuk, ia akan mengatakan apa yang sedang hatinya rasakan tanpa takut akan terbongkar. Jika ia ingin menangis maka ia akan menangis, jika ingin berteriak maka ia akan berteriak dan akan marah ketika ia ingin marah. Baginya, ada perasaan nyaman yang selama ini belum pernah ia dapatkan dari keluarganya jika bersama Leeteuk. Mungkin saat bersama Leeteuklah, ia mampu menjadi manusia.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kibum merasakan hal tersebut, selama ini selain karena Leeteuk adalah tempatnya mengeluh dan berbagi tetapi juga karena Leeteuk adalah orang yang berada di urutan pertama dalam hatinya. Ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya bersama Leeteuk dan mungkin waktu yang ia gunakan bersama Leeteuk jauh lebih banyak dari waktu yang ia gunakan dengan keluarganya. Dulu setiap kali Kibum merasa bosan atau sedang dalam mood buruk ia akan berlari ke rumah Leeteuk yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, hanya untuk bermain bersamanya dan mengembalikan suasana hatinya.

Bagi Kibum, seorang Leeteuk juga merupakan kriteria kakak sesungguhnya yang ia inginkan. Menjaganya, melindunginya, menemaninya, mau mendengarnya, mau menampung keluhannya, memeluknya ketika ia ketakutan, meminjamkan bahunya ketika ia lelah, dan mengerti perasaannya tanpa harus ia berkata. Leeteuk jugalah yang menjadi alasan dari secuil hatinya yang masih berwarna putih ketika hampir sebagian hatinya sudah berwarna hitam gelap. Leeteuk membuatnya menjadi hangat, meninggalkan sisi dingin dan kakunya sekalipun itu hanya ketika ia bersama Leeteuk. Hanya bersama Leeteuk, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia yang memiliki hati.

"Kibum-ahh..." Ujar Leeteuk sembari mengambil tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat sang empunya terkejut dan terpaksa melabuhkan bidikannya ke manik indah milik Leeteuk.

"Tak peduli kandung atau bukan, kau adalah dongsaengku. Karena itu aku bisa mengatakan ini, dengarkan. Kibum-ahh, aku yang paling tahu hatimu, aku juga yang paling tahu perasaanmu hanya dengan menatap matamu. Aku sering memikirkanmu setiap kali aku berdiam diri, apa yang kau lakukan, apa kau makan dengan lahap, apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak, semua itu terus aku pikirkan setiap hari saat mengingat dirimu. Waktu yang kita habiskan bersama jauh lebih banyak dari waktu yang kita habiskan dengan keluarga kita, bahkan kau menghabiskan masa kecilmu bersamaku. Tapi, kau tidak boleh lupa bahwa ada kebahagiaan di atas kebahagiaan lain, ada pengorbanan di atas pengorbanan lain, dan keluarga adalah pangkalnya. Sekeras apapun kau berusaha menghidari mereka, sekuat apapun kau menggelengkan kepalamu tetap saja kau adalah bagian dari mereka. Karena itulah jangan memikirkan hal-hal aneh seperti itu hanya karena kau tidak nyaman, jangan mengambil keputusan saat suasana hatimu buruk" ujar Leeteuk berusaha masuk dalam manik hitam Kibum dan memberinya pengertian.

Kibum juga terdiam mendengar perkataan Leeteuk, entah kenapa semua yang ia dengar dari Leeteuk begitu saja terserap dalam tubuhnya. Kibum merasa seperti pikirannya sedang dikendalikan oleh Leeteuk dan ia tak akan pernah bisa menang jika itu adalah Leeteuk hyunga-nya. Apalagi ketika dapat ia rasakan genggaman di tangannya yang semakin lama semakin mengerat, Leeteuk sedang memberikan kekuatan dan pengertian padanya.

"Kibummie" Baik Leeteuk dan Kibum reflek menoleh ke sumber suara ketika suara tenor sedikit berat memanggil nama Kibum. Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat namja bertubuh tinggi kekar sedaang berdiri di depannya, sedangkan Kibum kembali pada tatapannya yang dingin dan wajah stoicnya.

"Siwon-ahh" Leeteuk yang tersadar memanggil nama namja itu dan menyuruhnya duduk di dekatnya. Siwon tampak tak mengindahkan panggilan Leeteuk dan lebih memilih menatap Kibum tajam, ia mendengar semua yang Kibum dan Leeteuk biacaran karena sedari tadi ia memang sudah berdiri di tempatnya. Tadi ketika ia melihat kedai sederhana ini, ia tak bisa tak berhenti dan lewat begitu saja, maka ia memutuskan untuk kembali dan mampir terlebih dulu.

"Siwon-ahh bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah kau sekarang ada di China? Ah, selamat atas kemenanganmu tadi malam, kau memang hebat." tanya Leeteuk berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kibum-ahh, ikuti aku" sentak Siwon langsung menarik paksa lengan Kibum dan membawahnya masuk ke dalam mobilnya, menyisakan Leeteuk yang hanya menatap sendu mobil yang kini sudah melaju meninggalakan kedai kopi sederhana tersebut.

Paviliun mewah dengan desain klasik modern yang dipadukan dengan warna senada pastel membuat rumah yang berada tepat di tikungan jalan tikus itu terlihat sangat mewah, tak ada pagar besi atau bahkan pagar otomatis yang menjadi pembatasnya dengan jalan, melainkan tumpukan batu bata yang tertata sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk dinding panjang yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut, membuat kemewahannya tak terlihat dari jalanan.

"Kibummie" Siwon menghentikan langkah Kibum dengan menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Kibum, lantas ia membawahnya ke arah samping kanan rumah. Mendudukannya di sebuah kursi kayu yang terletak di sebuah taman yang terlihat sangat indah dan tertata rapi. Tak ada penolakan sama sekali daari Kibum.

"Aku mendengar semuanya, Kibummie. Aku tidak akan bertanya alasannya tapi aku akan bertanya kenapa kau menginginkannya?" Siwon memulai pembicaraannya dengan duduk di samping Kibum dan menatap lurus ke arah Kibum yang sama sekali tak menatapnya balik.

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Jawab aku, bummie. Setidaknya aku bisa mempertimbangkannya" Kibum menoleh menatap Siwon dengan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pernyataan Siwon. Keduanya saling menatap lurus pada manik masing-masing.

"Kau akan mempertimbangkannya?" ujar Kibum mengulangi pernyataan Siwon, yang mendapat anggukan dari Siwon.

"Aku ingin tinggal di rumah Leeteuk hyung" Siwon meredupkan tatapannya mendengar ucapan Kibum yang terkesan santai dan enteng. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan ketika Kibum menambah emebel-embel "Hyung" di belakang nama Leeteuk dan tidak dengannya.

"Kau mendengarnyakan? Jadi pertimbangkan itu" ucap Kibum sebelum ia berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Tapi Siwon jauh lebih cepat menarik tangannya dan membuatnya lagi-lagi harus menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas ketika tarikan di tangannya terlalu kuat untuk bisa ia lepaskan.

"Haruskah kau melakuakan ini Kibummie?" suara parau Siwon terdengar menyapu gendang telingan Kibum, begitu pelan dan sarat akan kesedihan. Kibum menoleh dan mendapatkan Siwon yang masih diam di posisi duduknya dengan tatapan jauh ke depan, tatapan sendu dan kosong.

"Kau, aku bahkan tak pernah bisa bertemu denganmu dengan mudah. Tak setiap hari kita bertemu bahkan mungkin kita memang jarang bertemu. Aku selalu berusaha meluangkan waktuku untuk pergi ke rumah dan bertemu denganmu sekalipun kau tak mau melihatku. Tapi sekarang kenapa kau malah menginginkan pergi? Lantas bagaimana denganku yang bahkan melihatmupun sulit?" ucap Siwon tetap dengan tatapan kosongnya, cengkraman tangannya saja yang semakin kuat hingga membuat Kibum sedikit meringis.

"Kau egois Kibum" mata Kibum menajam mendengar apa yang Siwon katakan, egois? Apa ia tak salah dengar? Hati sensitifnya terusik mendengar itu dan entah kekuatan darimana ia menarik kasar tangannya dari cengkraman Siwon degan keras sehingga membuat tangannya akhirnya terlepas. Ia berbalik menatap Siwon, menatap tajam dengan matanya yang membara.

"Kau bilang aku egois? Cih! Sebenarnya siapa yang jahat dan egois di sini, kau atau aku?" desis Kibum pelan dengan nada mengerikan jika terdengar telinga.

"Kau" sahut Siwon pelan masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Kemarahan Kibum semakin memuncak tat kala mendengar jawaban Siwon, segera ia berdiri di hadapan hyung-nya membuat pandangan kosong Siwon terhenti dan beralih pada sosok di depannya.

"Aku? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kau, kau yang egois. Tak sadarkah kau hal itu? kau egois karena kau hanya mau melihat satu sisi, kau egois karena kau hanya mau memihak satu sisi. Kau tak pernah mau melihat yang lain, kau tak pernah mau mendengar yang lain. Bagimu hanya satu sisi yang paling penting dalam hidupmu sehingga kau enggan bahkan untuk melirik sisi yang lainnya. Setidaknya begitulah kau memperlakukan masa kecilku" Kibum dengan kemarahannya yang sudah dipuncak, mengeluarkan semua pikirannya. Matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis sekaligus menahan kebenciannya sendiri. Urat-urat halus di sekitar lehernya bahkan sudah terlihat senada dengan nada bicaranya yang keras. Tak pelak membuat tatapan Siwon semakin menyendu.

Siwon diam tak bersuara mendengar kemarahan Kibum, ia tahu betul kemana arah pembicaraan Kibum dan apa yang Kibum maksud. Tatapan sendunya bahkan sudah mengabur dengan tumpukan kristal yang berada di garis matanya, Kibum membuat semuanya kembali ia rasakan. Kibum sudah membongkar pertarungan dirinya dengan hatinya sendiri melalui ucapannya, percayalah Siwon bahkan terus memikirkan apa yang Kibum katakan jauh sebelum adiknya itu mengatakannya.

"Kenapa kau diam, eoh? Apa kau menyadarinya? Tidak, kau tidak mungkin menyadarinya. Bukankah di dalam pikiran dan hatimu hanya ada satu nama yang terus terpatri kuat? Dan jelas itu bukan namaku. Aku tak pernah berada dalam hatimu bahkan pikiranmu dan sikapmulah yang sudah mengatakan semua itu. Karena itu jangan ikut campur apapun urusanku karena kau memang tak memiliki hak apapun terhadapku" lanjut Kibum begitu dingin.

"Kibum-ahh, kenapa kau sangat dingin?" tanya Siwon yah tak lagi tahan dengan nada dingin Kibum.

"Karena begitulah kau mengajariku sejak kecil, menjadi dingin dan kaku. Kau mendidikku untuk menjadi manusia yang tak memiliki hati, kau memberiku contoh bagaimana menjadi monster yang sesungguhnya. Aku hanya ingin menjalankan semua yang kau ajarkan padaku saat aku kecil." Jawab Kibum lagi-lagi sangat dingin, meskipun sekarang nadanya tidak setinggi tadi.

Ia melanjutkan "Saat itu pernahkah kau melihatku? Pernahkah kau mendengarku? Pernahkah kau menoleh padaku? Kau selalu saja sibuk dengannya. Bagimu tak ada yang jauh lebih penting daripada dia. Di hidupmu hanya ada dia, dia, dan dia hingga kau mengorbankanku demi ke egoisanmu. Kau tahu, aku begitu bahagia ketika mendengar dia telah pergi. Terserah kau bilang aku kejam atau lebih buruk dari itu tapi sungguh aku sangat bahagia. Aku pikir dengan kepergiannya, aku bisa mendapatkanmu kembali. Aku bisa memilikimu kembali, seutuhnya. Tapi ternyata tidak, kau bahkan lebih jauh lagi dari genggamanku. Kau semakin mengabur dari pandanganku hingga rasanya sulit untuk bisa aku raih. Melihatmu sangat rapuh dan kosong, aku tak pernah bisa menerima itu. sehingga terus aku katakan padamu, aku teriakkan padamu bahwa ia sudah pergi, ia sudah pergi, ia sudah meninggal. Heh, tapi kebencianmu semakin dalam terhadapku"

"Mian" gumam Siwon begitu lirih sarat akan penyesalan.

"Sekarang, ketika aku memutuskan untuk membuang semua hati dan perasaanku kenapa kau malah datang dan mengemis seperti ini dihadapanku? Tak tahukah kau, dulu itulah yang selalu aku pinta darimu dan kau tak pernah memberinya. Jadi jika sekarang aku tak memberinya maka jangan mengatakan maaf atau bahkan kembali mengemis bodoh seperti ini. Kau, begitulah aku ketika kau tak pernah memberikan keinginanku" Kibum tak lagi memperdulikan bagaimana hyung-nya itu memndangnya saat ini, ia tak ingin luluh dengan tatapan sendu yang akan mencairkan hatinya. Ia memilih pergi, membiarkan sirat kebencian menguasainya lebih banyak lagi, tak ia pedulikan hatinya yang semakin membeku dengan selimut es yang mungkin kini tak lagi berongga.

Tak ada lagi yang bisa menyongsong tubuhnya kekarnya kali ini, tubuhnya jatuh pada punggung kursi dengan begitu lemas. Tak ada lagi kekuatan yang bisa membuatnya sekokoh beberapa jam yang lalu. Hari ini, hatinya hancur mendengar semua yang adiknya katakan. Kibum mengatakan semua isi hatinya padanya, adiknya itu meluapkan semua emosinya yang selama ini ia simpan sendiri. Penyesalan, hanya penyesalan yang dapat ia rasakan sekarang. Penyesalan yang semakin besar dengan kenyatahan pahit yang memang benar dengan apa yang Kibum katakan. Tak lagi ia tahan kristal-kristal bening di matanya seperti tadi, sekarang ia terlalu lemah bahkan hanya untuk membendung butiran kristal dari matanya hingga berakhir dengan tetesan deras yang terus mengaliri pipinya. Manik hitam elang itu kini tak lagi bersinar cerah seperti ketika ia membaca pesan singkat tadi atau ketika ia menerima penghargaan malam kemarin, sekarang maniknya seperti lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum dan hanya awak angin sajalah yang terus menemaninya tanpa memberikan kontribusi apapun.

"Kibummie, mianhae" ujarnya disela-sela tangisnya yang terdengar memilukan. Lisannya terus mengucapkan kata yang sama berulang kali, dengan hati kecilnya yang juga menyebut nama lain.

" _Kyuhyunnie"_

TBC

Halo semuanya~ Akhirnya chapter dua ini bisa saya selesaikan disela-sela kesibukan saya mengurus semua hal ribet dan rempong SNMPTN dan padatnya jadwal try out, uts dan usek hehehe. Bagaimana chapter ini? Masih kurang panjang kah? Sebelumnya maaf kalau kalian belum puas dengan chapter dua ini, karena saya memang menulisnya mengalir saja hehehe. Maaf jika banyak typo yang masih suka bertebaran di sana-sini hehehehe. Ah, disini muncul cash baru yakni Kibum. Kibum sebenarnya tokoh yang cukup berpengaruh dalam ff ini, tapi kemarin saya lupa mencantumkan namanya di urutan cash, maaf dan ada perubahan juga dalam posisi cast, Yunho dan Jaejoongnya disimpen dulu hehehe. Ok, seperti janji saya di chapter sebelumnya, sekarang waktunya membalas review, yeahhhh~~~~

 **Michhazz:**

Hahaha sama, saya juga suka interaksinya ChangKyu. Hehehehe, terima kasih sudah ninggalin jejak^_^

 **Cinya:**

Gk apa" banyak nanya, saya malah seneng, tapi buat jawabannya pantengin terus saja ya tulisan absurt saya ini hehehe. Dan terima kasih atas pujiannya, saya akan terus berbenah diri. Tetep semangat!

 **Emon204:**

Iya, saya author baru sayang hehehe. Saya mohon kerja samanya ya? Hmmm tapi jangan panggil saya author atau thor ya, saya masih rendah untuk panggilan itu. Lebih enak kalo manggilnya "kakak" saja. Terima kasih sudah mampir^^

 **Awaelfkyu13:**

Iya ya, ada apa dengan Kyu? Hehehehe ini sudah dilanjut dear^_^

 **Jihyunelf:**

Iya dear, ini chapter pertama sekaligus ff pertama saya. Kalo ngomong" soal di Kyu, mending pentengin terus aja ya heheheh /secret/. Terima kasih udah sabar nunggu *bow

 **Adlia:**

Ini sudah dilanjut sayang~~

 **Desviana407:**

Hehehehe makasih dear^^. Buat Kyu menderita? Seru tuh, tapi saya kadang gak tega kalo si big baby itu terlalu disiksa, suka kebayang mukanya si Kyu yang cute gitu hehehehe.

 **Dewidossantosleite:**

Gak apa" dear, kamu sudah mau mampir dan ninggalin jejak saja saya sudah sangat berterima kasih. Terima kasih^^

 **Atik1125:**

Konfliknya masih sembunyi sayang, masih malu-malu dianya hehehehe. Tapi semoga chapter 2 ini, konfliknya sedikit keliatan ya? Hehehehe. Maaf updatenya kelamaan. Terima kasih.

 **Ladyelf11:**

Lanjutpun datang dear~

 **Readlight:**

Ok, done!^^

 **Umi407203**

Hehehehe alhamdullilah sudah dilanjut dear. Masa lalunya Kyunnie? Bisa sedikit nebak dari chapter ini gak? Doi udah sedikit muncul tuu~~

 **Mmzzaa:**

Gimana, gimana cast siwonnya? Udah keliatan kan? Dia yang panggil banyak nangkring di chapter ini. Makasih^^

 **Angelsparkyu:**

Ok, dear~

 **Choding:**

Terima kasih dear, ini sudah dilanjut.^^

 **N714Ch**

Saya juga suka part dimana si Kyu di air mancur itu, sifat rapuhnya keluar hehehehe. Udah dilanjut dear, terima kasih sudah mau nunggu, dan maaf kalau updatenya kelamaan. *bow

 **Mayawks:**

Ok, sudah saya lanjutin dear. Hehehehe ^^

 **Bung-osh99:**

Hehehehe terima kasih dear, maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan^_^

 **Nae xselia:**

Iya, Siwonnya emang sengaja gk ditongolin dulu sayang tapi di chapter ini doi yang paling banyak keluar. Terima kasih udah nunggu dear, dan sekali lagi Terima kasih.

 **Songkyurina:**

Terima kasih udah penasaran sama tulisan absurd saya ini dear. Terus pantengin aja ya, nanti pertanyaan kamu pasti terjawab hehehehe.^^

 **Nanakyu:**

Iya, sama" nanakyu. Saya juga berterima kasih kamu udah ninggalin jejak hehehehe. Iya, akhir-akhir ini emang banyak banget masalahnya si baby Kyu tapi kita tahukan gimana doi sebenernya. Jangan mudah kemakan berita di luar aja kalo menurut saya, tetep percaya saja sama si Kyu, ok?! Terima kasih udah nunggu dan FIGHTING!

 **Tyas1013:**

Keknya sih gitu dear, ditunggu aja ya next" chapternya pasti bakalan ke jawab. Terima kasih udah nunggu*hug

 **Cho sabil:**

Ini kamu bukan dek? Si salsabilla? Kalo iya, udah kok hehehe. Tapi kalo bukan, maaf. Terima kasih udah ninggalin jejak *hug

 **Abelkyu:**

Terima kasih sudah suka dear dan sudah nunggu juga. Ini sudah dilanjut dan semoga gk ngecewain ya? Thanks^^

 **Maya kyu:**

Terima kasih dear^^ *bow

 **Diahretno:**

Hehehehe iya dear, ini udah dipanjangin kok. Terima kasih udah nunggu dan ninggalin jejak, dan maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan hehehehe. Thanks^^.

NOTE:

Maaf kalau ada nama yang typo atau bahasa saya yang kasar. Sekali lagi terima kasih dear, big thanks^^ *bow


	3. Chapter 3

**Fight with Memories!**

Chapter 3!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Shim Changmin

Leeteuk

Dll.

Genre: Family, friendship, brothership.

Warning: Typo bertebaran. If you dont like, you should not read, ok?

.

Kibum diam berdiri tepat di depan jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada dengan tatapannya yang masih tajam nan dingin. Pikirannya berkelana jauh meninggalkan tubuhnya yang diam tak bergerak hingga semilir angin malam yang memainkan anak-anak rambutnya. Tatapannya tak bia ditebak, kosong tapi menyedihkan, dingin tapi sarat akan kesedihan. Kibum, benar-benar seperti pazzle rumit yang sulit dipecahkan.

 _"Hyungggggggg" seorang bocah berlari begitu kencang dengan tangannya yang terbuka lebar, siap menerjang seorang pemuda yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya._

 _"Kibummie" pemuda itu balik membalas tangan pelukan dari tangan mungil yang bahkan tak sampai linggar pinggangnya. Memeluknya erat sambil sedikit mengangkat bocah itu._

 _"Hyung, aku merindukanmu" ujarnya dengan nada yang begitu manja yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari pemuda yang lebih besar itu._

 _"Hari ini bummie ingin bermain sepuasnya dengan hyung" mata bocah bernama Kibum itu berbinar sempurna dengan nada bicara yang semakin manja, terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan warna bibirnya yang merah alami._

 _"Ok, hyung akan menemani bummie. Tapi kenapa bummie ingin bermain sepuasnya dengan hyungie?" Leeteuk, pemuda itu menggoda Kibum dengan bertanya alasan bocah itu meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu apa alasan bocah menggemaskan itu._

 _"Kyunnie, dia ingin bermain sepuasnya dengan Siwon hyung. Jadi Bummie juga ingin bermain sepuasnya dengan hyungie" ujar Kibum yang kini nada bicaranya tak lagi manja, nadanya bahkan terkesan kesal khas anak-anak, apalagi bibirnya yang mengerucut sempurna diakhir ucapannya._

 _Leeteuk mengerti, sangat mengerti bahkan sebelum Kibum mengatakannya. Sekalipun ucapannya terdengar biasa saja tapi sesungguhnya ada sebuah kecemburuan dan perasaan yang tak terima dari Kibum. Bagaimanapun Kibum masih bocah kecil yang bahkan masih belum genap berusia 8 tahun dan tentu dia akan merasa cemburu jika apa yang ia miliki dinikmati oleh orang lain, tidak entahlah, Leeteuk sendiri tak pernah tahu bagaimana Kibum menekan semua perasaannya, yang dirinya tahu hanyalah Kibum akan berlari padanya untuk melupakan semuanya._

"Kibum-ahh" suara bass berat terdengar menginterupsi telinga Kibum dan membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya yang berkelana ke masa lalu, ia menoleh dan menemukan pria paruh baya yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di pintu kamarnya, tangannya terlihat masih menyentuh dauh pintu besi.

"Turunlah, makan malam sudah siap. Appa tunggu di bawah" ujar pria paruh baya yang merupakan ayahnya sebelum beliau berbalik dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Kibum, tak lupa senyum hangat yang terpatri dari bibir sang ayah.

Suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang saling bertabrakan seakan mewarnai jalannya makan malam di sebuah mesion mewah, tak ada percakapan atau bahkan obrolan garing yang mewarnainya. Dua orang yang duduk berhadapan di meja makan itu sama sekali enggan untuk hanya mengeluarkan satu katapun dari lisan mereka, hanya fokus pada makanan yang sudah tersedia di meja makan. Tuan Choi dan Kibum makan dengan diam.

"Kibummie, appa dengar hyungmu tadi datang kemari. Benarkah itu?" tanya tuan Choi yang melihat Kibum sudah bersiap untuk berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Hm" jawab Kibum enggan bahkan tanpa melihat ke arah sang appa.

"Ada apa? Kenapa dia tak menemuiku?" tanya tuan Choi kembali dengan sesegera mungkin karena Kibum sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

"Aku melakukan perintahmu karena itulah dia datang" ujar Kibum menjawab pertanyaan tuan Choi sembari terus melangkahkan kakinya, ia abaikan sang appa yang kini sudah tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. Selain dingin, Kibum juga sangat pandai berbohong dan memainkan hati orang lain.

.

.

.

"Kyu-ahh dimana kaos kakiku?"

"Kau melemparnya ke bawah ranjang kemarin"

"Lalu dimana buku matematikaku?"

"Aku tak tahu, kau tidak pernah menyentuhnya juga saat di rumah"

"Aishhhh. Hyung-ahh dimana buku matematikaku?"

Changmin melangkah dengan sangat cepat menuruni anak tangga yang jumlahnya tak lebih dari 15 buah, ia tampak tergesa-gesa terlihat dari tangannya yang masih berusaha mengancingkan kancing seragamnya di beberapa bagian. Ia berlari menuju Jaejoong yang berada di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Hyung?"

"Aku tak tahu Changminnie. Kau cari sendiri saja" terdengar dengusan kesal dari Changmin sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan langkah kesal. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya gemas tat kala ia mendengar sahutan-sahutan terus menerus dari kedua dongsaengnya. Keributan yang sejatinya selalu ia dengar hampir setiap hari.

"Jae-ahh, aku seperti mendengar musik yang sama setiap hari" Jaejoong menoleh ketika seorang namja tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya, membantunya mengangkat beberapa nampan berisi makanan ke meja makan.

"Setidaknya kita tak pernah bosan mendengarnya" sahut Jaejoong menyahuti pernyataan Yunho dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari namja tampan itu.

"Min-ahh, Kyu-ahh. Turunlah, sarapan siap"teriak Yunho dengan begitu lantang.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk melihat reaksi dari teriakan Yunho tadi karena tak sampai 5 menit dari lantai 2 terlihat dua orang namja dengan seragam SMA lengkap sedang berjalan menuruni tangga. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat sangat rapi dan berjalan dengan tenang, berbeda dengan namja satunya yang lebih tinggi dari namja pertama yang menuruni anak tangga dengan terburu-buru, bahkan beberapa kali ia melangkai satu atau dua anak tangga dengan langkah besarnya.

"Hati-hati Changminnie, kau bisa jatuh nanti" suara yang sangat halus terdengar memperingatkan namja yang terburu-buru itu, terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Setiap hari juga aku harus melihat dua perbedaan kontras dihadapanku, ck!" kesal Yunho sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat mimik wajahnya sekesal mungkin.

"Hyung kau masak apa hari ini?" Changmin yang sudah duduk di salah satu bangku langsungg menyambar mangkuk beserta sendok dan garpunya. Mengedarkan pandanngannya mengelilingi berbagai macam makanan yang sudah tersia di atas meja.

Tak ada yang menyahut pertanyaan Changmin karena nyatanya namja itu sudah menjumput hampir semua jenis makanan yang ada di depannya hingga mangkuknya hampir terisi penuh. Jaejoong terus saja mengumbar senyumnya melihat kebiasaan Changmin yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu, sedangkan Yunho masih setia memasang wajah kesalnya terlebih ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun yang makan dengan diam, makanan yang ia ambil bahkan tak sampai bisa terlihat di mangkuknya, keadaaan yang berbanding 360 derajat dari Changmin.

"Ah, iya. Hari ini mungkin aku akan pulang larut karena aku harus mengerjakan proyek besar kali ini" ujar Jaejoong yang teringat dengan proyeknya.

"Proyek apalagi Jae?" tanya Yunho yang merasa heran karena hampir setiap bulan Jaejoong memiliki proyek besar.

"Kau tahu aktris Han Yura kan, Yun? Aku akan bekerja untuk seminarnya kali ini" jawab Jaejoong dengan begitu bersemangat. Bagaimana tidak, jika kau akan bekerja untuk orang sekelas Han Yura, seorang aktris yang dijuluki ratu kecantikan.

"Benarkah? Aishhh aku iri dengan pekerjaanmu itu" tanggap Yunho tak terima, menurutnya Jaejoong sudah terlalu beruntung karena sudah banyak kali terlibat proyek dengan artis-artis papan atas.

Namun tak ada yang menyadari perubahan dari wajah seseorang, perubahan yang sebenarnya sangat kentara sekali jika mereka menyadarinya. Wajah datar tak berekspreesi itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi wajah penuh rona dengan senyum sedikit mengembang dari bibirnya. Tadi ketika Jaejoong menyebutkan dengan siapa ia akan terlibat proyek, seeketika itu juga ia membelalakkan matanya, ada sebuah getaran bahagia dari hatinya yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan agar tak kentara. Kyuhyun, berusaha menyembunyikan gejolak hatinya dengan beriskap normal seperti biasanya. Ia tak menyadari bahawa Changmin diam-diam meliriknya sejak ia tiba-tiba berhenti makan dan membelalakkan matanya, Changmin menyadari perubahannya.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku yang akan mengantar kalian" ujar Yunho sesaat setelah ia menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia melanjutkan "Aku akan ambil mobil, aku tunggu di bawah" kemudian ia melangkah pergi.

"Baguslah, setidaknya hari ini aku tidak lagi berlari untuk menyusul Kyuhyunnie" ujar Changmin yang menuruti perkataan Yunho, ia sambar tasnya yang ia letakkan di punggung kursi dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kyu-ahh habiskan dulu sarapanmu, aku tunggu di bawah" saran Changmin menirukan bagaimana cara Yunho berbicara dan menasehati yang pada akhirnya ia dapatkan pukulan istimewa di kepalnya dari Jaejoong.

"Cepat pergi sana" usir Jaejoong setelah puas melihat ringisan Changmin hasil dari pukulannya. Setelahnya ia tatap Kyuhyun yang masih dengan santainya mengambil ranselnya, merapikan seragamnya sedikit sebelum bersiap melangkah. Akan tetapi ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tidak berjalan meninggalkan dapur tetapi malah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hyung boleh aku pergi bersamamu saja?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan ekpresi memelas yang masih dalam kadar kecil, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum melihat ekpresi langkah dari Kyuhyunnya itu. Membuatnya tak bisa menolak bahkan hanya sekedar menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kau beritahu dulu Yunho dan Changmin agar mereka tak menunggumu. Aku akan ambil mobil dulu" saran Jaejoong sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Kyuhyun duduk diam masih dengan sifat coolnya disamping Jejoong, setelah ia memberi tahu Yunho dan Changmin tadi, ia langsung masuk ke mobil Jaejoong. Ia bersyukur setidaknya Changmin tidak merengek seperti anak kecil karena ia tak berangkat bersama dengannya, meskipun sempat terjadi protes sedikit dari Changmin tadi sebelum ia terdiam karena tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong.

"Hyung?" panggil Kyuhyun pelan, Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang menatapnya.

"Benarkah kau akan mengerjakan proyek untuk Han Yura?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada intinya, ia memang bukan tipe orang yang bertele-tele jika ingin mengatakan atau bertanya sesuatu.

"Ya, benar. Wae?" tanya Jaejoong balik, bagimanapun ia merasa ada yang aneh karena selama ini kedua adiknya itu tak pernah peduli pada pekerjaannya, dengan siapapun ia bekerja. Terutama Kyuhyun, ia bahkan tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang terang-terangan mengekpresikan kekesalannya karena ia bisa bekerja dengan artis terkenal.

"Aniyo, aku hanya ingin tahu proyek apa yang akan kau kerjakan bersamanya?" ujar Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, itu hanya seminar yang akan dilakukannya tentang bagaimana seorang artis tumbuh dan menjaga eksistensinya, hanya itu" jelas Jaejoong yang kembali fokus pada kemudinya.

"Hmmm, bolehkah aku mengikuti seminar itu? Setidaknya aku ingin tahu apa rahasianya bisa bertahan selama ini" Jaejoong kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, meskipun ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan tapi melihat kesungguhan dari raut wajah Kyuhyun yang jarang berekspresi itu, membuatnya membatalkan semua pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah, setelah jadwal resminya dirilis, aku akan membawakan satu tiket untukmu" ujar Jaejoong menyanggupi, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan binar bahagia dari wajahnya. Jaejoong bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana iris kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang selama ini kehilangan cahayanya kembali berbinar cerah. Tanpa sadar, dirinya juga menyunggingkan senyum simpul sarat akan kebahagiaan.

"Hyung, bisa berhenti di gedung depan itu? Hanya sebentar" pinta Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk ke arah gedung yang jaraknya mungkin sekitar 100 meter lagi di depan.

"Baiklah" setuju Jaejoong.

Setelah mereka berhenti tepat di depan gedung itu, Kyuhyun langsung keluar mobil dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang gedung. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung karena Kyuhyun hanya diam berdiri dan bukannya masuk ke dalam. Bahkan tak sampai 5 menit, Kyuhyun sudah kembali masuk ke dalam mobil. Jaejoong merasa aneh dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun apalagi ketika ia melihat ekpresi wajah Kyuhyun yang kembali suram saat masuk mobil, binar cerah telah hilang dari wajahnya. Kembali, beribu pertanyaan berputar di kepalannya.

.

.

.

Semua orang terlihat sangat sibuk dengan perkerjaan mereka masing-masing. Penata lampu, penata panggung, audio man, make-up artis, penata busana, kontrol sound system hampir tak bisa terhitung berapa banyak orang yang bekerja keras dalam sebuah acara televisi. Hanya untuk satu acara saja mereka bekerja tanpa henti demi hasil yang memuaskan saat penayangan. Namun, dari semua itu tentunya sang bintang tamulah yang menjadi tokoh utama dari semua kerja keras mereka.

Seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi tegap sedang berdiri di depan cermin berbentuk pesegi panjang yang terpasang di dinding, ia melihat penampilannya mulai dari ujung kakinya hingga matanya bertemu sejajar, ia tatap lekat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tampan, terkenal, dikagumi setidaknya begitulah yang bisa ia lihat dari pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia redupkan pandangannya ketika sekelebat ingatan melintas begitu saja di kepalanya.

 _"Hyungie apa orang-orang di dalam TV itu benar-benar ada?" suara cempreng khas bocah berhasil membuatnya tersenyum._

 _"Tentu saja ada, mereka nyata. Sama seperti kita" jawab namja lain yang diketahui bernama Siwon._

 _"Lantas kenapa mereka tak pernah membuat kesalahan? Mereka selalu melakukan hal benar dan selalu berbicara dengan sopan. Kyu juga tidak pernah mendengar mereka berbicara kotor" ujar bocah bernama lengkap Kyuhyun itu menatap hyung-nya lekat. Siwon yang gemas dengan tingkah adiknya itu segera mengacak surai ikal hitam Kyuhyun yang semakin membuat kadar keimutan adiknya itu bertambah, bagaiamana tidak jika adiknya itu sudah merengut kesal karena tatanan rambutnya dirusak begitu saja olehnya._

 _"Karena begitulah cara mereka bekerja, mereka dituntut untuk menampilkan sisi terbaik mereka. Karena itulah mereka terlihat sempurna dan seperti tanpa rongga" jelas Siwon, jawabannya memang terkesan ambigu jika didengar oleh bocah yang masih berusia 6 tahun tapi Kyuhyun berbeda, ia jauh lebih jenius dari kebanyakan bocah di usianya. Rasa ingin tahu adiknya itu juga sangat tinggi._

 _"Berarti umma juga dituntut seperti itu? Kasihan umma" raut sedih terlihat jelas dari wajah Kyuhyun tat kala ia berujar. Ia menambahkan "Aku tidak ingin masuk TV, hyung kau juga jangan masuk TV. Nanti kau dituntut seperti itu, itu tidak boleh"_

 _"Baiklah" angguk Siwon menyetujui saran dongsaengnya._

"Mianhae, aku melanggar persetujuanku" ujar Siwon dengan senyum miris dan terkembng dari wajahnya, semakin miris ketika ia bisa melihat senyumnya sendiri.

"Siwon-ahh kenapa kau berdiri terus di sana? Keluarlah, mereka sudah datang" suara namja yang merupakan managernya itu menghentikannya dari kilatan masa lalunya. Segera ia rapikan pakaiannya dengan bantuan beberapa cordi noona yang juga merapikan tatanan rambut dan juga make-upnya.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya berjalan dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di bibir merahnya, ia memakai balutan dress berwarna cream dan sepatu tak terlalu tinggi dengan warna senada, ia terlihat sangat cantik sekaligus anggun bahkan di usianya yang memasuki akhir 30an. Hampir semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya menyapanya dan tak sedikit yang membungkukkan badan, yeoja itu membalasnya dengan senyum lembut yang semakin menambah keanggunannya, sebelum ia memasuki ruangan yang bertuliskan namanya "Han Yura"

Siwon segera menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk memberi hormat dengan tubuhnya yang masih duduk di sofa, tak ia hiraukan beberapa orang di sekelilingnya yang sudah berdiri dan membungkuk dengan cara yang pastinya jauh lebih sopan. Dapat ia lihat yeoja paruh baya itu sekarang sedang mendudukkan dirinya di space kosong pada sofa yang ia duduki. Memberi isyarat kecil dengan matanya sebelum akhirnya semua orang keluar dan meninggalkan mereka berdua saja.

"Siwonnie, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu sayang. Kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, eoh?" ujar yeoja itu mendekat ke arah Siwon dan berusaha meraih tangan kekar Siwon. Menggenggamnya sangat erat dengan tatapan lekat penuh kerinduan.

"Aku tahu, aku juga merindukanmu" yeoja itu tersenyum kecut ketika Siwon tak memanggilnya "umma" tapi segera ia tepis dan kembali menunjukkan seyum indahnya.

"Umma sangat bahagia mendengar kita akan berada di satu acara, ini adalah impian umma sejak dulu sayang" ujarnya kembai masih dengan posisinya tadi.

"Hm, aku juga senang. Ini pertama kalinya kita terlibat dalam satu acara" sahut Siwon sembari mengalihkan pandangannya, memutus kontak mata dengan yeoja yang merupakan ibu kandungnya tersebut.

"Siwonnie bolehkah umma memelukmu sayang?" pinta sang umma dengan tatapan memohon. Siwon hanya mengangguk dan setelahnya ia dapat rasakan tubuhnya yang ditarik ke dalam pelukan sang umma, pelukan yang sangat erat hingga ia tak bisa melepaskannya.

Telinganya sontak merespon ketika sebuah isakan terdengar yang ia yakini dari sang umma, tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya yang berdesir hebat mendengar yeoja itu menangis hanya karena memlukknya. Sedingin apapun ia merespon sang umma, tetap saja yeoja itu adalah ibunya dan ia lahir dari rahim yeoja tersebut. Ia bukan seorang tokoh antogonis seperti di film-film yang begitu membenci ibunya karena masa lalunya, ia masih memiliki hati untuk membenci ibunya seperti itu.

Jujur, ia ingin sekali membalas pelukan erat sang umma karena nayatanya pelukan sang ummalah yang selama ini ia rindukan. Pelukan hangat dari seorang ibu memang tak pernah bisa ia tukarkan dengan apapun di dunia ini. Akan tetapi sebagian hatinya enggan melakukan hal itu, ada sebuah sekat tak terlihat yang seakan menjadi pembatas dirinya dengan sang umma. Sekat yang hanya hilang jika satu dari bagian hidupnya kembali padanya.

"Ah, maafkan umma sayang. Umma terlalu bahagia bertemu denganmu" ujar yeja itu melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya yang tadi sempat menetes, merusak makeupnya yang tak mengurangi sedikitpun kecantikannya.

"Umma akan pergi untuk merapikan make-up. Kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu sayang" sang umma berdiri semabri berujar, ia langkahkan kakinya hendak menemui tata rias pribadinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan kekar yang tadi ia ganggam menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga membuatnya kemabli berbalik menghadap putranya yang kini sudah berdiri tegap.

"Umma, kau tahu dimana dia sekarang? Aku kehilangannya" tanya Siwon menatap sendu pada manik indah sang umma yang terlihat sama dengan manik adiknya.

"Kyuhyun, kau tahu dimana dia kan?" tebak Siwon kembali membuat sang umma diam tak berbuat apapun.

Dulu ketika Siwon masih berusia 12 tahun, ia harus mengalami satu kejadian yang tidak pantas dirasakan anak seusianya. Saat itu ia merasakan yang namanya kehilangan, bukan satu atau dua orang melainkan hampir seluruh keluarganya. Ia kehilangan dongsaengnya, umma juga appanya. Keegoisanlah yang saat itu menguasi mereka dan menyebabkan semuanya terjadi.

"Siwonnie" ucap sang umma pelan.

"Kau yang membuat perjanjian konyol itu, kau juga yang dengan bodohnya membohongi anak-anakmu. Sekarang, katakan dimana dia!" gertak Siwon dengan nada keras, beruntung ruangan yang mereka tempati sekarang adalah kedap suara sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir akan terdengar keluar.

"Siwonnie, maafkan umma sayang. Umma... hiks, umma juga kehilangannya." jelas yeoja itu yang membuat raut Siwon semakin menyedihkan, wajahnya sudah berubah berwarna merah menahan tangis. Rasanya ia tak ingin mempercayai apa yang ummanya itu katakan.

"Kau bohong, kau pasti bohong. Dia bersamamu kan? Ia tidak mungkin menghilang, kau bohong" Siwon mengguncang-guncang tangan sang umma yang dipegangnya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya yang bercampur dengan kesediahan. Tak dapat ia pungkiri jawaban seperti itu yang ia dengar dari ummanya.

"Mianhae" hanya kata maaf yang saat ini bisa yeoja itu sampaikan. Ia tahu ini salahnya karena ia dengan bodohnya menyetujui perjanjian yang suaminya buat tanpa memperdulikan putra bungsunya. Ia juga mengerti bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Siwon ketika mendengar kebodohannya itu. Melihat putranya menangis dengan suara memilukan seperti itu seakan menamparnya keras tentang kebodohannya, biar bagaimanapun seorang ibu tak pernah bisa melihat anaknya menangis apalagi ialah alasan dibalik tangisan sang anak.

" _Kau gila!" suara teriakan itu pun sukses membuat_ _Siwon dan Kyuhyun_ _memandang satu sama lain. Sang hyung yang mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini langsung_ _berlari menuju pintu dan kemudian menguncinya._

" _Jangan didengarkan Kyu. Lebih baik kita memutar musik saja, arra?" bujuknya yang mendapat anggukan dari sang adik._

 _"Pokoknya aku yang akan membawah Siwon_ _juga Kibum_ _dan kau membawah Kyuhyun!" ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan appa merek_ _a_ _dengan nada tinggi pada seorang yeoja_ _cantik yang merupakan istrinya_ _._

 _"TIDAK! Aku yang lebih pantas membawah Siwon. Selama ini aku yang selalu menemaninya kemanapun. Kau hanya sibuk dengan perusahaanmu saja!" ucap yeoja itu tak kalah tinggi._

 _"Hanya itu kau bilang kau pantas membawah Siwon? He_ _i_ _, Siwon adalah pewaris utama perusahaanku_ _d_ _an dia yang akan menjadi penerusku"_

 _"_ _Dia juga harus menjadi penerusku, dia harus menjadi seorang aktor._ _Kau bisa membawah_ _Kibum dan_ _Kyuhyun, mendidiknya dan menjadikannya penerusmu!"_

 _"_ _Aku tak masalah dengan Kibum tapi a_ _nak itu_ _, dia bahkan_ _tak punya potensi apapun. Kau yang membawahnya!"_

 _"Sudah ku katakan tida_ _k!_ _Atau kita bersama-sama membawah Siwon"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Kau dan aku sama-sama_ _akan_ _membawah Siwon. Tapi itu bukan berakrti bahwa aku dan kau tinggal di satu rumah. Kita tetap akan berpisah dan tetap_ _memprioritaskan baik Siwon atau Kibum di atas segalanya"_

" _Apa maksudmu kau akan tetap mengorbitkan Siwon sebagai seorang aktor? Dia harus menjadi penerusku"_

" _Dia yang akan memilihnya, menjadi artis atau memimpin perusahaan. Ayolah, aku sangat menyayangi Siwon" Nada nyonya Choi seketika menjadi pelan. Begitupun dengan Tuan Choi yang kali ini tidak lagi menyahut perkataan Nyonya Choi seperti tadi. Ia lebih memilih diam tanpa melihat ke arah Nyonya Choi yang terus menunduk. Akhirnya Tuan Choi menghela nafas kasar kemudian menatap Nyonya Choi._

" _Baiklah. tapi untuk kali ini biarkan aku yang membawah mereka berdua, kau pergilah ke New York sebelum ketinggalan pesawat" Ujar Tuan Choi tanpa ekspresi yang kemudian msuk ke ruang kerjanya._

 _Nyonya Choi dengan pelan menyeret kopernya menuju pintu utama ruamahnya, langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah suara membuatnya harus berbalik. Ya, mata indah milik yeoja itu tengah menangkap sepasang mata hitam milik seseorang yang akan ia tinggalkan, seseorang yang menurutnya sangat ia sayangi._

" _Umma"_

" _Siwonnie"_

 _Setetes liquid bening jatuh dari mata indahnya, melihat anaknya kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya membuatnya ingin membatalkan rencananya untuk pergi ke New York. Ia menghampiri Siwon dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil Siwon, terdengar isakan pelan yang keluar dari Nyonya Choi._

" _Umma sangat menyayangimu Siwon~ah, sangat, begitupun dengan Kibum. Tapi maaf karena umma harus pergi sekarang sayang" ujarnya disela-sela isakannya. Siwon akhirnya juga mengeluarkan tangisnya meskipun tidak semenyedihkan sang ibu. Tangan kecilnya iya angkat untuk membalas pelukan sang ibu yang juga semakin erat memeluknya._

 _Sayang? Siwon dan Kibum? Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini Nyonya Choi? Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan seseorang. Seseorang yang saat ini tengah berdiri sendirian sambil memandangmu diam, seseorang yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya erat hanya untuk menahan agar ia tidak menangis. Benar, ia tak mendengar ucapanmu. Namun, dia tak sebodoh itu untuk mengerti apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan hanya melihat sebuah koper besar teronggok di sampingmu, Choi Kyuhyun, darah dagingmu._

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mengikuti seminar Han Yura, hari ini ia sudah melihat satu tiket bergambar aktris Han Yura di meja belajarnya yang ia yakini Jaaejoonglah yang menaruhnya di sana. Segera ia ambil tiket itu dan memandangnya, ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk mengusap tepat pada wajah Han Yura. Matanya berbinar dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Umma, setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku akan melihatmu secara langsung. Aku sangat merindukanmu" gumam Kyuhyun begitu pelan. Tanpa sadar sepasang mata telah melihat semua yang ia lakukan sejak tadi, mata yang tak lagi asing bagi dirinya.

 **TBC**

Huaaaaa to be continue juga hehehe. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena chapter 2 kemarin membosankan dan terkesan monoton, karena sebenarnya saya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Maaf juga ada beberapa atau bahkan banyak typo dan editing yang masih belum teliti, saya sangat minta maaf. Chapter kemarin pasti sangat mengecewakan ya? Maaf, karena itu saya berusaha memperbaikinya di chapter 3 ini. Semoga chapter ini tak mengecewakan lagi. *bow

Kali ini saya memasukkan beberapa flashback yang mungkin kalian bisa sedikit tebak konfliknya. Chapter ini saya fokuskan pada kemunculan konflik meskipun masih abu-abu hehehe. Ah, iya selalu saya katakan bahwa saya sangat berterima kasih dengan para readers yang dengan setia nungguin tulisan abstrak saya ini. And the last, thanks buat semua yang sudah ninggalin jejak, terima kasih. *kiss


	4. Chapter 4

**Fight with Memories!**

Chapter 4!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Shim Changmin

Leeteuk

Dll.

Genre: Family, friendship, brothership.

Warning: Typo bertebaran. If you dont like, you should not read, ok?

Ratusan pasang kaki saat ini terlihat sedang berlalu lalang di sebuah bangunan besar tempat diselenggarakannya seminar untuk aktris Han Yura. Kebanyakan dari mereka selain ingin mengikuti seminar juga ingin bertemu langsung dengan Han Yura. Sama seperti seorang namja yang saat ini sedang berjalan sendirian di tengah hiruk piruk tersebut. Sejak kakinya menginjak lantai bangunan itu, pandangannya tak henti-hentinya ia edarkan kesekililing. Dapat ia lihat banyaknya orang yang datang dan juga poster-poster berukuran sedang sampai besar yang tertempel di setiap dinding gedung, poster yang menunjukkan wajah Han Yura dengan senyumnya yang mempesona. Sesekali ia benarkan letak kacamata minusnya yang bertengger sempurna di batang hidungnya, menutupi transparan manik onix besarnya yang terlihat seperti mata koala. Senyum tak pernah terhapus dari bibir foxy merahnya yang diikuti oleh kilatan bahagia dari iris hitamnya yang terhias frame kacamata, topi yang ia gunakan tak sedikitpun menutupi paras tampan sekaligus manisnya. Langkahnya berhenti ketika melihat satu poster besar di dekat pintu masuk. Ia angkat tangan kanannya membelai poster tersebut pada bagian wajah Han Yura.

"Hyung bilang bentuk mata kita sama" monolognya ketika potongan kalimat dari masa lalunya terngiang di kepalanya. Jika diperhatikan keduanya memang memiliki bentuk yang sama, bedanya hanyalah Han Yura memiliki iris mata senada caramel sedangkan iris Kyuhyun berwarna hitam pekat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul memperhatikan bentuk matanya yang sama, saat itulah ia merasa benar-benar putra Han Yura. Sebelumnya ia selalu menekan perasaannya setiap kali teringat fakta bahwa saat ini dirinya bukan lagi putra Han Yura. Publik hanya tahu bahwa Han Yura memiliki dua orang putra dari pernikahannya dengan Tuan Choi dan bukan tiga. Lantas apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tidak ada.

Senyum simpul itu berganti dengan senyum miris, ia sadar bahwa sekarang dirinya bukanlah seorang Choi melainkan Cho, ia adalah Cho datar tak berekspresi itu kembali menguasainya, menghapus bersih senyum yang beberapa waktu lalu terus terpatri. Ia kembali pada dirinya saat ini, seorang Cho yang tak berekspresi dan tertutup. Ia benarkan lagi letak kaca matanya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki gedung.

Di luar gedung, seorang namja baru saja tiba dan memarkirkan motor hitamnya. Setelahnya ia melangkah memasuki area gedung, melangkah dengan langkah angkuh yang sangat kentara. Tak memperdulikan bisikan dari orang-orang yang membicarakannya jelek atau bahkan gadis-gadis yang terpesona melihat paras tampannya. Tanpa pemeriksaan sedikitpun, ia berhasil masuk begitu saja bahkan ke bagian belakang panggung. Memang siapa yang tak mengenalnya, Choi Kibum putra bungsu Han Yura. Dan tanpa halangan para penjaga akan mengizinkannya.

Kibum memasuki ruangan dengan tulisan "Han Yura" di pintunya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap wanita yang sedang duduk besantai sembari memejamkan matanya. Ia tak mengatakan apapun apalagi memanggil wanita itu, pandangannya meredup menatap pantulan wanita itu dari cermin besar di depannya. Akan tetapi wajahnya tetap dingin dan kelam seperti biasanya.

Mata wanita itu terlihat bergerak hendak terbuka, Kibum mundur beberapa langkah setelah menyadarinya. Ia tak ingin ibunya itu mengetahui bahwa dirinya datang, tapi sial. Iris caramel Han Yura sudah membidiknya lewat pantulan di cermin, manik itu terbelalak sempurna.

"Kibummie" panggil wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibunya itu. Akan tetapi Kibum enggan untuk mendengarnya, dengan cepat ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan sang ibu yang masih tertegun dengan apa yang putranya lakukan.

.

.

.

Di dalam gedung, semua orang sudah memasuki venue dan duduk di kursi yang menurut mereka paling strategis. Kyuhyun duduk di bangku barisan nomer lima dari depan, tidak terlalu di depan juga tidak terlalu belakang menurutnya. Ia ambil botol air yang selalu tersimpan di ranselnya, menegukanya sedikit untuk mengurangi rasa gerah karena atrean panjang tadi. Ia cukup bersyukur karena pendingin ruangan di dalam venue berfungsi dengan baik.

Samar-samar suara keributan menyapu daun telinganya, ia membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan memaksa pupil matanya untuk fokus membidik kerumunan orang yang baru saja memasuki venue. Hanya satu yang ada diotaknya melihat segerombolan orang berjas hitam tersebut, apakah Han Yura sudah memasuki venue? Pikirnya. Senyumnya mengembang dengan diikuti tubuhnya yang reflek duduk tegak. Tak sabar rasanya melihat seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan selama ini.

Tetapi...

"Choi Siwon?" jantungnya berdegub kencang tak mampu ia kontrol. Orang itu, namja itu, dia adalah Choi Siwon. Benar-benar Choi Siwon, hyung-nya.

Manik onixnya tak lepas membidik Choi Siwon yang berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang-orang berjas hitam. Tangannya bergetar, Tuhan benarkah itu Choi Siwon? Hyung ku? Cercahnya dalam hati. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa saat ini ia sangat bahagia, terlampau bahagia malah. Satu lagi orang yang selama ini ia rindukan, sang kakak yang dulu selalu menjadi payungnya sekaligus tameng untuknya.

Setetes air mata jatuh di atas pipi putihnya, meluncur di sela bawah frame kaca mata yang memagari manik onixnya. Ia terpaku, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Hatinya bergemuruh tak lagi bisa menggambarkan bagaiamana perasaannya kali ini. Tak ada sedikitpun niatan untuk menghapus tetes air mata itu, biarkan air mata menjadi pelampiasan hatinya yang terlampau bahagia sekarang.

"Anak muda kau tak apa?" suara laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya menyadarkannya. Ia remas kuat tangannya yang tadi bergetar, merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa mengontrol hatinya bahkan di tempat umum.

"Aniyo"

"Ah, kau pasti penggemar Choi Siwon karena itu kau bergetar saat melihatnya" Ia mengangguk setuju mendengar tebakan laki-laki itu. Ia tidak menolak, toh ia memang penggemar Choi Siwon bukan? Biarkan hanya dirinya saja yang menyimpan perasaannya, tak ada yang percaya juga kan jika ia mengatakan Choi Siwon adalah kakaknya.

Ia tersenyum "Hyungie"gumamnya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, satu lagi orang di masa lalunya berada di dekatnya. Ya, Kibum yang tadi menemui ibunya kini sudah duduk di kursi paling belakang dengan topi hitam dan syal yang melilit lehernnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana tatapannya ketika Choi Siwon datang.

"Ck, kesayangan" ujarnya sinis namun pelan.

Seorang pembawah acara naik ke atas panggung, berbincang sedikit sebelum akhirnya ia memanggil sang tokoh utama. Kyuhyun sudah mengukuhkan dirinya, ia sudah meneguhkan hatinya untuk tidak goyah apalagi kehilangan kontrol seperti tadi. Kembali ia teguk air di botolnya untuk mengurangi sedikit ketegangannya. Menarik nafas dan membuangnya kembali dengan pandangan ke depan. Ia siap melihat Han Yura hari ini, ibunya.

Ia terdiam tak berkedip apalagi bergetar. Iris hitamnya sudah terpaku sempurna pada orang itu. Han Yura berjalan dengan begitu anggun dengan senyumnya yang terus terpatri indah. Tak henti wanita itu melambaikan tangan dan sesekali membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada semua orang yang hadir.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Han Yura imnida" buka wanita itu dengan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Anggun...

Cantik...

Senyum itu...

Wajah itu...

Suara itu...

Matanya memerah dengan air mata yang menumpuk di garis matanya. Lisannya juga tak mampu ia kontrol dan sebuah kalimat begitu saja keluar. "Umma"

Tak ia pedulikan apapun yang wanita itu katakan saat itu, tak ia pedulikan materi apa yang sedang wanita itu sampaikan. Matanya, hatinya, pikirannya semuanya hanya bertaut pada satu titik yakni Han Yura, ibunya.

Ia ingin menangis untuk apa yang ia lihat hari ini. Tuhan telah memberinya kebahagian yang selama ini ia inginkan, sang kakak yang teramat ia rindukan dan sang ibu yang selalu ia tunggu kembali. Meskipun Tuhan memberinya hanya dalam diam tetapi ia merasa sangat bersyukur. Tuhan sangat menyayangiku, pikirnya.

Selama seminar itu berlangsung, ia mengikuti dan mendengarnya dengan antusias. Suara yang teramat ia rindukan itu kini terdengar seperti alunan musik indah yang membuatnya hanyut. Tak henti-hentinya ia terkagum dengan semua yang ibunya bicarakan tentang karirnya. Senyum terus mengembang membuat rasa bangganya memuncak telah di lahirkan dari rahim wanita hebat seperti Han Yura. Ia merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Jaejoong yang memberinya tiket secara cuma-cuma tetapi di sisi lain hatinya ia merasa bersalah karena satu lagi kebohongan ia lakukan dan menjadi rahasianya, lagi.

Tiba di puncak acara, semua orang di berikan kebebasan untuk bertanya apapun pada Han Yura. Kyuhyun sangat bersemangat, ia menimbang pertanyaan apapun yang bisa membuatnya berbicara dengan Han Yura. Baru saja ia ingin mengangkat tangannya tapi seseorang di sampingnya sudah megangkat tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"Han Yura-ssi, di televisi anda jarang sekali menceritakan tentang putra anda. Hari ini Choi Siwon-ssi juga hadir di sini. Bagaimana perasaan anda?" Kyuhyun reflek menoleh mendengar pertanyaan wartawan tersebut, tak menyangka pertanyaan seperti itu muncul.

"Pertanyaan yang sangat bagus. Benar saya jarang menceritakan tentang putra saya tetapi saya merasa sangat beryukur memeliki mereka sebagai putra saya. Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum mereka adalah pangeran saya, tidak ada yang lain"

Tidak ada yang lain... tidak ada yang lain... tidak ada yang lain...

Reflek ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, matanya memejam begitu erat dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar berusaha menutupi telinganya. Kalimat itu terus berputar di kepalanya bercampur dengan ingatan masa lalu yang menjadikannya semakin tak terkendali.

 _"Bum hyung, boleh Kyu ikut bermain?" sebuah suara cempreng terdengar menginterupsi pada bocah yang lebih besar di depannya._

 _Bocah yang dipanggil hyung itu hanya diam menatap adiknya untuk beberapa saat, kemudian tangannya dengan kasar menepis tangan mungil yang sedari tadi terus menarik-narik ujung bajunya. Melangkah pergi dengan langkah besar agar bocah mungil itu tak lagi mengejarnya._

 _"Hyungie" lirih bocah kecil itu menatap punggung sang kakak yang sudah menjauh. Tidak ada lagi niatan baginya untuk mengejar langkah sang kakak seperti yang ia lakukan tadi._

 _"Kau ingin bermain Kyuhyunie. Ayo bermain dengan hyung" bocah itu tersenyum melihat sang kakak sulung sudah berjongkok dihadapnnya sembari menatap lekat pada maniknya._

 _"Dengan Siwon hyung?"_

 _"He'em. Kau tidak mau?"_

 _"Aniyo, Kyu ingin bermain dengan Won hyung"_

 _"Baiklah, ayo!" Siwon berdiri dan menggandeng tangan mungil itu untuk berjalan di sampingnya. Menuntunnya pergi keluar sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya._

 _"Kau mau ajak dia kemana Siwon-ahh?"_

 _"Appa?" suara bass berat milik ayahnya lah yang menghentikannya. "Kami akan pergi bermain appa" lanjut Siwon._

 _"Dimana Kibum? Kenapa kau tak mengajaknya eoh? Cari dia dan tinggalkan anak itu disini" Siwon tersentak kemudian menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang juga ikut menoleh. Mereka saling berbicara lewat iris mata mereka, seakan mengerti Siwon langsung melepas genggamannya di tangan Kyuhyun dan pergi mencari Kibum, meninggalkan Kyuhyun._

 _"Kemarilah" seru sang ayah membuat Kyuhyun melangkah mendekatinya, meskipun tak menyebut nama tapi Kyuhyun cukup tahu siapa yang ayahnya panggil._

 _"Kau tahu orang seperti apa yang paling appa banci eoh? Itu adalah orang yang tak memiliki potensi apapun tetapi bersih keras bergaul dengan mereka yang berpotensi tinggi. Seperti dirimu" ujar sang ayah dengan nada halus namun sarat akan penekanan, membuat Kyuhyun tak berkedip menatap ayahnya._

 _"Kau tak pantas bersama dengan kedua putraku" tuntasnya._

 _Ia terpaku, setetes liquid bening meluncur dari sudut mata besarnya. Ada rasa sakit yang kembali harus ia rasakan dari dalam hatinya. Membuatnya hanya diam menatap punggung kokoh yang hanya menganggapnya ada sebagai formalitas. Punggungg yang sama dengan punggung sang kakak ke dua yang juga tak pernah menganggapnya ada._

"Kyuhyun-ahh, Kyu-ahh kau bisa mendengarku? Kyuhyun-ahh!" Seorang namja terlihat sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh namja lain. Rautnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kyu-ahh" panggil lirih kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang terus bergetar hebat menutupi telinga. Changmin, benar-benar sangat kalut.

"Aishhh"

Dengan putus asa, Changmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya dengan kuat berharap mengurangi sedikit getaran di tubuh temannya itu. Dia diam dengan posisi seperti itu tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang yang hendak keluar venue. Ia tak peduli bahkan jika wartawan-wartawan yang hadir akan mengambil fotonya dan menulis besar-besar di halaman koran. Ia hanya ingin Kyuhyunnya dalam dekapannya. Kibum yang juga hendak melangkahkan kakinya menatap aneh pada Changmin, matanya memincing memastikan apa yang ia lihat benar.

"Ck, tak punya malu. Menjijikkan" serunya pelan, memandang jijik pada Changmin. Bagaimana tidak, posisi Changmin saat ini seperti seorang pria yang memeluk mesra kekasihnya. Tidak ada lagi yang ada dipikiran orang lain kecuali, pasangan sesama jenis.

Cukup lama mereka berdua diam dengan posisi seperti itu, venue sudah sepi dan kursi sudah sepenuhnya kosong. Ruangan besar itu juga sudah rapi dan mungkin para pekerja juga sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka. Kyuhyun masih enggan membuka matanya meskipun tubuhnya tak lagi bergetar seperti tadi. Changmin sendiri sedari tadi sudah menahan rasa sakit pada punggungnya yang timbul akibat posisinya yang terus meringkuk.

"Hei, apa kalian akan terus diam dengan posisi seperti itu? Semua orang sudah keluar dan pintu juga akan segera aku tutup. Cepetlah keluar, jangan menyiksaku dengan menunggui kalian!" seorang pria paruh baya sedang berteriak marah pa mereka.

"Ah, mianhae ahjussi. Kami akan segera keluar" sahut Changmin dengan sangat sopan tak ingin pria itu berteriak lagi padanya.

"Cepatlah!"

Changmin tak punya pilihan, ia langsung mengangkat paksa tubuh Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah tak sadarkan diri ke punggungnya. Menggeondongnya dan membawahnya ke ruang kesehatan yang tersedia di gedung tersebut. Dokter penjaga mengatakan padanya bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami syok yang membuat otaknya tak terkontrol. Changmin menghela nafas lega mendengar Kyuhyunnya tidak apa-apa. Tetapi ada yang mengganggu pikiran Changmin.

"Kenapa dia sampai syok? Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?" tanya seorang diri. Changmin tak habis fikir, ia juga menghadiri seminar itu tetapi tidak ada yang istimewa sampai mengejutkan semua orang. Lantas apa yang membuat Kyuhyunnya terkejut bahkan hingga otaknya tak bisa dikontrol? Otaknya terus bekerja keras menemukan jawaban daari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Changmin memutar otaknya, tadi ketika dia masuk venue, ia melihat Kyuhyun duduk tenang tak terjadi apapun. Bahkan Kyuhyun juga menyimak jalannya seminar dengan sangat antusias. Changmin tahu itu karena tujuannya datang memang untuk Kyuhyun bukan Han Yura. Selama seminar belangsung ia hanya menguap dan memejamkan matanya, sesekali saja ia menatap Han Yura. Dan diakhir, ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak beranjak dari kursinya dan terus menutupi telinganya.

"Aishhh bodoh. Kenapa kau harus tertidur tadi Shim Changmin?" rutuk Changmin memukul kepalanya sendiri beberapa kali. Jika seandainya tadi ia tidak tertidur mungkin saja ia bisa tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Hey, apa kau lihat tadi? Ah, Choi Siwon itu benar-benar sangat tampan"

"Kau benar, ia seperti seorang pangeran. Aku suka senyumnya tadi" Changmin menoleh mendengar dua orang yeoja yang berjalan di depan ruang kesehatan. Ia berdecak kesal, menurutnya mereka sangat berlebihan menggambarkan Choi Siwon. Pangeran? Huh!

"Aku tidak menyangka ia hadir di seminar ibunya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat ibu dan anak itu bertemu di belakang kamera"

Changmin menajamkan pendengarannya kembali, memiringkan kepalanya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar apa yang yeoja itu katakan. Bukan kesal melainkan rasa ingin tahu besar yang mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia mengerutkan kening, berfikir sejenak sebelum menatap Kyuhyun yang terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Jadi tadi Choi Siwon juga hadir? Apa kau seperti ini karena kau melihat aktor hebatmu itu?" tebak Changmin dengan pandangan tak percaya pada Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam.

"Ck, kau sama berlebihannya dengan mereka Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Changmin setelah yakin dengan jawaban yang ia temukan. Dokter penjaga datang dan membuatnya harus mendengar sedikit ceramah dari dokter cantik itu akibat terikan melengkikngnya.

Changmin kesal tapi ia juga tidak ingin beranjak dari samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia hanya duduk memunggungi ranjang dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Berbagai macam gerutuan-gerutuan kecil keluar dari mulutnya yang membuat dokter penjaga yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Tadi Kibum datang Siwonnie" ujar wanita cantik itu membuka suara. Menghentikan Siwon yang sudah mendekatkan cangkir kopi ke mulutnya. Ia letakkan kembali cangkir di atas meja. Dahinya mengerut tak percaya.

"Kibummie?"

"Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya diam dan kemudian pergi setelah ibu mengetahuinya" raut sedih tercetak jelas di wajah cantiknya. Han Yura tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan sekaligus kekecewaannya melihat putranya yang pergi begitu saja.

"Kibummie, dia enggan untuk bertatapan dengan ibu" lanjutnya lirih.

"Karena itu yang dulu ia dapat" Han Yura menengadahkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan Siwon. Ia menatap putranya itu penuh pertanyaan.

Siwon sendiri enggan melanjutkan perkataannya, tidak peduli dengan ibunya yang sudah menatapnya lekat kali ini. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap keluar jendela. Kalimat itu terdengar ambigu bagi Han Yura tetapi menohok di hati Siwon.

Hatinya berdesir miris membayangkan masa lalu yang terlampau kejam menurutnya, bukan hanya Kibum tetapi semua keluarganya. Entah dosa apa yang telah keluarganya perbuat hingga Tuhan menghancurkan mereka satu persatu. Keegoisanlah yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya dan mencercahnya menjadi sebuah kebohongan hati yang berujung kebencian.

Siwon memejamkan matanya teringat apa yang Kibum katakan beberapa hari lalu padanya. Adiknya itu mengatakan semua perasaannya dihadapannya dan membuatnya harus memutar kembali masa lalu dan menyesalinya. Ia adalah salah satu aktor egois yang ikut menghancurkan keluargnya sendiri, bukan hanya ibu atau ayahnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghentikan masa lalu yang saat ini berputar di otaknya.

.

.

.

Namja yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang itu menggeliat, membuka matanya perlahan sembari menyesuaikan retinya dengan keadaan sekitar. Tangan kanannya terangkat memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit nyeri. Ia terkejut ketika sebuah tiang dengan cairan bening menggantung di sampingnya. Infus? Tebakanya.

"Chwang? Kau?" Kyuhyun berujar lirih setelah melihat Changmin duduk disampingnya.

"Ku sudah sadar? Tunggu, aku akan panggil dokter cerewet itu" Changmin gelebakan mengetahui Kyuhyun sudah membuka matanya. Ia sudah bersiap membuka mulutnya dan berteriak memanggil dokter cerewet –menurutnya-.

"Kau mau mendapat ceramah dari dokter?" suara Kyuhyun menghentikannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah mengangguk mengatakan ia baik-baik saja.

"Ck, dia sudah menceramahiku tadi"

"Karena kau pasti sudah memekakkan telinganya" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Aishhh itu juga karenamu Cho!"

"Aku?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak jika kau tidak sadarkan diri karena hal konyol" kening Kyuhyun berkerut, hal konyol?

"Tadi aku datang ke seminar dan menemukanmu terus meringkuk padahal semua orang sudah meninggalkan venue. Kau tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku ketika melihatmu bergetar hebat eoh? Aku memelukmu seperti orang bodoh. Dan dokter itu mengatakan bahwa kau syok sehingga otakmu tidak bisa terkontrol"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya mendengar penjelasan panjang Changmin. Ingatannya beralih pada beberapa jam lalu yang membuatnya tidak mampu mengontrol dirinya. Ia memejamkan mata ketika kalimat itu kembali terngiang di otaknya. Pandangannya beralih ke arah Changmin yang memunggunginya. Apa Changmin mengetahuinya?

"Kau jahat Kyu, hanya karena bertemu Choi Siwon kau membuatku hampir mati karena cemas?!"

Choi Siwon? Benar.

"Gomawo" ujar Kyuhyun. Ia lega karena nyatanya Changmin menganggap dirinya syok karena bertemu dengan aktor favoritnya itu. Setidaknya ia tidak harus mencari alasan untuk setiap pertanyaan Changmin yang pasti akan memberondonginya.

"Ck, sudahlah. Istirahatlah"

"Aniyo, kita pulang sekarang Chwang!"

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Changmin terbelalak melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk dan hendak melepas paksa infus di tangannya.

"Setidaknya biarkan dokter yang melepasnya!" Changmin menarik paksa tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang sudah menyentuh infusnya.

.

.

.

Kibum melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Meliuk-liuk di antara banyaknya mobil yang berlalu lalang. Matanya memerah menahan tangis dibalik kaca helm yang menutupi wajahnya.

 _"Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum mereka adalah pangeran saya, tidak ada yang lain"_

Pikirannya bercampur, marah, senang, kecewa, terharu. Ia tak percaya kalimat seperti itu yang keluar dari mulut ibunya. Ia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, senyum mengerikan tercetak di bibir tipisnya. Menurutnya apa yang ia dengar tidak lebih dari omong kosong untuk membuat wanita itu tetap bertahan di posisinya. Semua yang keluar dari lisan wanita itu hanyalah sebuah saliva yang semakin menguatkan kebenciannya pada sang ibu.

"Leeteuk hyung" nama itulah yang saat ini melintas di kepalanya. Dengan cepat ia memutar setirnya, melaju kembali dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata menuju kedai milik Leeteuk.

"Kau terlihat kacau Bum" komen Leeteuk melihat penampilan Kibum yang baru saja datang.

"Seperti itulah suasana hatiku sekarang hyung" timpal Kibum seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi depan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengerutkan kening penuh tanya "Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu semua masa laluku kan hyung? Hari ini aku datang menemuinya"

"Lalu?" tanya Leeteuk mengerti siapa yangg dimaksud Kibum.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku berlari setelah dia melihatku"

"Kenapa?" Kibum menatap Leeteuk sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Dia masih sama hyung. Tatapannya tidak berubah, suaranya tidak berubah bahkan harum tubuhnya juga tidak berubah. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya hyung. Aku.."

"Pada akhirnya kau harus menerimanya Kibum. Dia ibumu, tidak ada ibu yang membenci anaknya sendiri, percayalah" Ia tidak bisa melihat Kibumnya menangis karena itu dia dengan cepat memotong perkataan Kibum dan membuat Kibum menoleh padanya.

"Dia tidak membencimu. Dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya padamu. Jika dia membencimu mungkin, kau tidak akan berada di posisimu sekarang" Leeteuk masih berujar seraya terus menatap Kibum lekat.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku Bum. Dia, dia menghilang karena kebencian. Jika ibumu membencimu, apa kau fikir kau ada di sini? Kau akan sama hilangnya dengan dia"

Kilatan mata Kibum berubah setelah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Leeteuk. Matanya yang memerah menahan tangis sekarang menajam menahan amarah.

"Karena dia memang terlahir untuk kubencian hyung?!" Teriak Kibum membuat pengunjung lain meoleh ke arahnya. Leeteuk santai, ia sudah tahu akan seperti ini reaksi Kibum.

"Tidak ada yang terlahir seperti itu Bum. Kau dongsaengku tapi dia dongsaengmu. Choi Kyuhyun adalah dongsaengmu"

Kibum semakin murka, ia menatap Leetuk tajam dengan sorot mata membunuh. Leeteuk tak goyah, ia lebih tahu siapa Kibum. Ia yakin Kibum bukan orang bodoh yang akan membuat keributan hanya karena amarahnya.

"Dia bukan dongsaengku!" desis Kibum terdengar mengerikan.

"Tapi sayang sekali dia adalah dongsaengmu" timpal Leeteuk enteng.

"Kau tidak bisa terus menghindar apalagi bersembunyi seperti pengecut. Kau dongsaengku dan aku tahu kau bukan orang seperti itu. Hadapilah dan kembalikan semua pada tempatnya" lanjut Leeteuk.

"Kembalikan pada tempatnya?" Kibum melembut. Pandangannya sedikit meredup sekalipun tak mengurangi tatapan membunuhnya.

"Tidak ada yang lebih kental daripada ikatan darah Bum. Aku mohon padamu"

Kibum merasakan Leeteuk menggenggam tangannya kuat, menatapnya penuh harap dengan keyakinan sempurna di maniknya. Kibum goyah, haruskah ia memungut kembali sampah yang telah susah payah ia buang dan meletakkan kembali pada tempat semestinya? Tidak! Tidak semudah dan secepat itu. Ia belum puas!

.

.

.

Senja mulai mengabur dan langit malam mulai menampakkan diri. Seorang namja sedang duduk meringkuk memeluk lututnya, merasakan sisa-sisa kehangatan yang senja tawarkan. Beradu dengan dinginnya udara yang menusuk kulit putihnya bersama dengan angin malam yang memainkan anak-anak rambutnya.

Namja itu terus menundukkan kelapanya di antara kedua lututnya yang di tekuk, menenggelamkannya dalam-dalam. Isakan terdengar darinya yang terdengar memilukan. Ia menangis, mengeluarkan semua emosi dalam dirinya. Tanpa ada yang tahu, tanpa ada yang mendengar ia mengeluarkan semua air matanya yang tertahan sedari tadi.

Hari ini cukup baginya untuk merasakan rasa sakit yang tak ingin lagi ia rasakan. Rasa sakit yang dulu selalu menjadi temannya. Goresan-goresan luka yang dengan kejam terus mereka tanam pada hatinya. Hari ini ia mendengarnya lagi, mendengar suara itu dengan nada yang sama. Ia marah, harapan akan kebahagiaan saat bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia rindukan nyatanya memberikannya satu lagi luka dalam hatinya, luka yang nyatanya semakin membuka luka lain yang hendak mengering.

"Kyu-ahh" Changmin memanggil lirih nama itu.

Kyuhyun tak sendirian, sedari tadi Changmin terus menatapnya diam dari balik pintu yang tak terkunci itu. Changmin yang hendak mengajak Kyuhyun bermain psp harus mengurungkan niatnya melihat temannya meringkuk dengan tangis yang terdengar memilukan.

Hati Changmin bergetar. Sejak hari dimana ia membawah Kyuhyun kerumahnya, tak pernah sekalipun ia mendengar tangis Kyuhyun seperti saat ini bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun tak pernah menangis. Kyuhyun selalu terlihat kuat dengan wajah tak berekspresi dan sifat tertutupnya. Menyembunyikan siapa sesungguhnya Kyuhyun yang sebenanrnya.

Changmin hendak melangkahkan kakinya masuk, ia ingin bertanya kenapa atau hanya akan memeluk Kyuhyun sama seperti ketika ia memeluknya di seminar. Akan tetapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia berfikir tak seharusnya ia mendekati Kyuhyun saat ini meskipun Kyuhyun butuh topangan. Ia menutup kembali pintu kayu itu dan pergi menjauh dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Ada apa Min?" Yunho bertanya setelah melihat Changmin yang diam dan mengabaikan pspnya. Ini aneh, pikir Yunho. Apalagi ditambah dengan Kyuhyun yang belum juga ia lihat sejak pulang dari seminar.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Apa yang kau pikirkan, eoh?" tanya Yunho kembali seraya duduk di space kosong ranjang disamping kanan Changmin.

"Dia terlihat rapuh hyung" jawab Changmin membuat kening Yunho berkerut.

"Siapa?"

"Temanku. Dan bodohnya aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu"

Yunho menghela nafas, ia tersenyum. Adiknya yang kekanakan dan tak pernah bisa diam ini ternyata sudah tumbuh dewasa bahkan sudah peduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Yunho mendekat, merangkul pundak Changmin.

"Ketika seorang teman dalam kesusahan, jangan membuatnya marah dengan bertanya apa dan kenapa. Jangan membuatnya jengkel dengan bertanya apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuknya. Tapi pikirkan sesuatu yang pantas dan lakukanlah" Changmin menoleh, perkataan Yunho seakan masuk pada setiap inci tubuhnya.

"Benar, Kyu-ahh sekarang butuh waktu sendiri. Aku akan mencari tahu jawabnnya dan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menopangnya" batin Changmin menerawang pada sosok Kyuhyun yang meringkuk dengan tangis memilukan.

 **TBC**

Huwaaa akhirnya chapter 4 UP!. Maaf karena sudah menunggu lama untuk ff absurd ini hehehehe. Lega banget rasanya udah selesai ujian nasional tapi masih deg-deg sama hasilnya, semoga bagus –Aminnnn-. Buat yang kemarin-kemarin tanya di bbm kapan update, ini sudah di update sayang hehehe^^. Di chapter ini jujur saya kehilangan feel dari awal sampek akhir, so maaf kalau di chapter ini rada gak ngeh, maaf.

Waktu nulis chaper ini itu pas banget setelah ujian nasioanl. Rencana awal biar bisa dapat feel dan tenang nulisnya. Tapi ternyata malah hilang semua gara-gara beban banyaknya materi SBMPTN yang mesti saya pelajari. Kenapa? Karena saya murid SMK dan di SMK saya tidak mendapat mata pelajaran IPS. Jadinya saya ngebut deh buat ngejar materi anak IPS dari kelas 1 sampaek kelas 3 dan itu buanyakkkkk banget. Karena beban itulah, feel nulis jadi hilang entah kemana. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan terima kasih buangettttt buat yang sudah sabar nunggu, ya~~^^ Big Thanks !^^ *hug

Dan terakhir, saya punya ff baru dengan genre romance. Bagi yang ingin membaca ff baru saya, bisa kunjungi blog pribadi saya di: 2016/04/17/who-am-i-chapter-1/

Terima kasih dan ditunggu kunjungannya^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Fight with Memories!**

Chapter 5!

Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Kim Kibum

Shim Changmin

Leeteuk

Dll.

Genre: Family, friendship, brothership.

Warning: Typo bertebaran. If you dont like, you should not read, ok?

.

Kibum terdiam seorang diri di balkon kamarnya, membiarkan angin malam yang terasa menggigit kulit memainkan anak-anak rambutnya. Matanya terus menerawang ke depan dengan pandangan kosong, tapi rautnya menyiratkan jika ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba sudut bibir kirinya terangkat membentuk evil smile. Rentetan kalimat yang mewakili perasaannya terngiangan begitu saja dalam otaknya. Perasaan yang sebelumnya selalu ia simpan seorang diri dan beberapa hari lalu berhasil ia uangkapkan pada kakaknya, Siwon. Sudut bibirnya terangkat lebih tajam, entah keberanian darimana ia mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Siwon.

Akan tetapi, sedetik kemudian seringaian itu turun dan berganti dengan senyum getir ketika pikirannya melayang pada pembicaraannya dengan Leeteuk tadi siang. Pandangannya yang kosong kini berubah menjadi tatapan tajan namun syarat akan kekecewaan. Ia menghela nafas kasar, tidak habis fikir jika Leeteuk bisa menyuruhnya mengembalikan semuanya. Padahal leeteuklah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti akan hatinya terlbih di masa lalu.

"Kau belum tidur, Bum-ahh" suara bass sedikit berat menyapu gendang telinga Kibum. Ia melirik sekilas pada seorang paruh baya yang sudah berdiri disampingnya, sebelum kemudian ia kembali menerawang ke depan.

"Apa kau ada masalah? Kau seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Bukan urusanmu"

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum simpul, ia tahu jawaban seperti itulah yang pasti akan ia dapat. "Benar. Tapi sayangnya aku masih ayahmu"

Kibum menoleh, menatap ayahnya itu dengan seksama kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk lebih dekat dengan ayahnya. Seringaian kembali muncul di bibirnya dan sebuah kalimat terucap "Karena itulah aku berdosa menjadi putramu"

Tuan Choi tertegun, kalimat Kibum benar-benar menusuk hatinya. Mata mereka sekarang beradu, tapi tak lama Kibum memutuskan kontaknya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tuan Choi terdiam tak berkedip, ia tahu hubungannya dengan putranya itu sangat renggang tapi sedingin apapun Kibum, ia tak pernah mengucapkan kalimat begitu menohok pada ayahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Changmin duduk diam di depan sebuah counter yang dibatasi oleh kaca. Sesekali ia melirik arlojinya, mendesah pelan mengingat sudah sejak 15 menit yang lalu ia menunggu. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku jaketnya. Di sana tertulis alamatnya kini berada dan sebuah nama yang asing namun dengan marga yang familiar, Cho Seunghwan.

Ingatannya melayang pada hari dimana Kyuhyun datang ke kamarnya. Malam itu, setelah ia mendapati Kyuhyun yang sedang meringkuk dengan isakan memilukan di ranjangnya dan setelah Yunho datang untuk bertanya padanya. Setelah itu juga Kyuhyun datang.

 _"Aku tahu kau berdiri di ambang pintu dan melihatku menangis. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau melihatku seperti itu dan kau memikirkan alasannyakan? Ini, pergilah ke alamat ini dan temui nama ini. Mungkin akan menjawab pertanyaanmu"_ ujar Kyuhyun saat itu.

"Nuguya?"

"Annyeonghaseyo, joneun Jung Changmin imnida. Saya adalah teman Kyuhyun-ssi." tanya Changmin. Dapat ia lihat seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian tahanan sedang duduk di depannya, tentunya dibatasi oleh kaca.

"Kyuhyun? Kyuhyunku?" ulang pria itu membulatkan matanya.

Hati Changmin berdesir hebat kala menangkap raut bahagia yang bercampur dengan kesedihan dari wajah dan mata pria itu. "Ne ahjussi. Saya temannya"

"Apa ia ikut?"

"Tidak ahjussi"

"Baguslah. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Kenapa? Tidakkah anda merindukannya?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukan anakku, tapi aku tidak pantas untuk itu"

Kening Changmin mengerut bingung. Matanya memandang pri itu bertanya. Tapi kemudian pria itu tersenyum simpul.

"Kyuhyun, dia bukan anak kandungku. Sudah sejak lama aku menunggu seseorang yang akan datang bertanya tentang status Kyuhyunku dan hubungannya denganku. Karena itu aku tahu benar apa tujuanmu datang kemari"

Changmin membulatkan mata, bukan anak kandung? Lantas bagaimana Kyuhyun adalah seorang Cho?

"Ahjussi apa yang anda katakan. Jangan berbicara hal-hal aneh. Aku tahu Kyuhyun adalah putra anda"

"Tidak nak, dia adalah anak yang aku asuh saat usianya 8 tahun. Aku bertemu dengannya saat dia kehilangan kakaknya"

"MWO?" Changin terbelalak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Cho Seunghwan tertunduk kala mengingat bagaimana ia membawah Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkannya. Ia adalah seorang penjahat kelas wahid, tapi ia tak pernah menyesali kejahatan apapun yang ia lakukan di masa lalu. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya benar-benar menyesal dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, yakni meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin mendengar ceritanya nak?" usul Cho Seunghwan yang tak ditolak oleh Changmin.

"Baiklah. Saat itu..."

 **Flashback ON**

-14 April, 10 tahun lalu.

"Ketika harapan abstraknya telah mencapai batas"

 _"Bum hyung" panggilan lirih nan menyedihkan itu samar terdengar, terbawah angin yang berhembus._

 _Seorang bocah dengan surai coklat sedikit ikal tertunduk lesu. Iaa menyandarkan kepalanya dalam pada ceruk leher seorang pria paruh baya yang kini menggondongnya. Pria itu menggendong tubuh gempalnya di punggung, sambil sesekali mengoceh berusaha membatnya terhibur._

 _Tapi bocah itu sudah lelah. Seharian kaki kecilnya ia paksa untuk terus berjalan menyusuri panjang dan luasnya Sungai Han. Ah, tidak. Bukan sehari, tapi sudah genap seminggu sejak ia kehilangan kakaknya. Saat itu ketika hari dimana sang kakak mengajaknya menonton pertunjukan air mancur, saat itu pula ia kehilangannya. Ia tidak tahu dimana Bum hyungnya. Ia hanya percaya bahwa kakaknya itu pasti akan datang menjemputnya dan membawahnya pulang. Itulah mengapa setiap hari ia selalu menyusuri Sungai Han._

 _Kyuhyun kecil kembali memanggil nama sang kakak, membuat Cho Seunghwan yang menggendongnya kembali terkesiap. Ia menoleh, tersenyum miris kala melihat bocah menggemaskan yang sudah seminggu tinggal bersamanya itu bersandar lesu. Ada raut kesedihan yang tercetak jelas di wajah manisnya. Sangat berbeda dengan wajah penuh semangat yang setiap pagi ia lihat kala bocah itu merengek mengajaknya pergi ke sungai Han untuk mencari Bum hyungnya._

 _Ini sudah genap satu minggu sejak ia menemukan bocah menggemaskan itu duduk sendirian di tengah keramaian. Bocah yang hanya menunduk dalam, dengan isakan samar yang memilkukan. Tak ada satu orangpun yang menghampirinya, mereka sibuk menyaksikan pertunjukan air mancur malam itu. Sebelum akhirnya ia datang dan menghampiri bocah tersebut. Menggenggam tangannya yang bertaut untuk memberinya kekuatan._

 _Ia tidak bodoh. Ia sangat hafal dengan kondisi seperti ini. Awalnya ia hanya berfikir bahwa bocah bernama Kyuhyun itu terpisah dari kakaknya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membantunya mencari sang kakak. Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama. Pencarian yang ia lakukan selama satu minggu juga tak membuahkan hasil. Bum hyung yang selalu Kyuhyun sebut itu tidak juga datang. Hingga hanya dua kemungkinan yang terjadi, bocah menggemaskan itu dibuang oleh kakaknya atau memang sengaja ditinggalkan._

 _"Ahjussi, Kyu lelah" lirih bocah itu tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun._

 _"Kyuhyunnie lelah eoh? Baiklah, sekarang leih baik Kyuhyunnie tidur. Arraseo?"_

 _Tapi dengan cepat bocah itu menggeleng. "Aniyo. Bukan lelah seperti itu. Tapi lelah di sini ahjussi"_

 _Cho Seunghwan terkesiap kala tangan mungil Kyuhyun berusaha menyentuh dadanya. Ia mengerti benar apa yang dimaksud bocah itu. Tidak lelah secara fisik tapi secara batin. Memangnya hati siapa yang tidak lelah saat berharap begitu besar, tapi ternyata yang ia harapkan hanya sebuah imajinasi abstrak yang tak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Tentu saja ia lelah._

 _"Kyu takut"_

-25 April, 10 tahun lalu-

"Kala sebuah jati diri baru datang padanya"

 _Cho Seunghwan duduk bersilah di depan Kyuhyun, menatap lekat manik onix bocah itu dengan seksama. Ia tersenyum simpul kala manik cantik itu ikut menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan penuh tanya. Kemudian ia mengambil tangan Kyuhyun, menggeggamnya dengan erat tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya._

 _"Kyuhyunnie, mulai sekarang kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun." Tungkasnya meyakinkah._

 _"Cho Kyuhyun? Tapi Choi..."_

 _"Tidak. Sekarang itu sudah ganti sayang. Sekarang menjadi Cho Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun adalah namamu dan ahjussi adalah abeoji Kyuhyunnie. Kyuhyunnie harus memanggil ahjussi 'Abeoji' mulai sekarang. Arraseo?" jelas Cho Seunghwan meyakinkah. Berharap bocah itu mengerti._

 _"Abeoji?" ulang bibir mungil Kyuhyun yang disambut anggukan oleh Seunghwan._

 _"Berarti Kyu bisa mengatakan pada orang-orang kalau ahjussi adalah ayah Kyu?" lagi-lagi Seunghwan mengangguk sembari tersenyum._

 _Akan tetapi senyumnya memudar saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Seunghwan. Bocah itu berbalik, duduk memunggunginya._

 _"Tidak mau. Mereka pasti akan mengejek ahjussi"_

 _Seunghwan menautkan alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud Kyuhyun. Tapi ia bisa mendegar nada takut dan gemetar dari lantunan suara Kyuhyun tadi. Karena khawatir, ia mendekat. Mencoba melihat wajah Kyuhyun, takut jika bocah itu menangis._

 _"Kyuhyunnie..."_

 _"Appa bilang itu hanya akan membuat appa malu di depan teman-temannya. Kyu tidak mau ahjussi malu di depan teman-teman ahjussi" rancau Kyuhyun kembali tanpa memperdulikan Seunghwan yang kini menatapnya sendu._

 _Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, sedikit banyak membuat Seunghwan mendapat gambaran tentang bagaimana keluarga Kyuhyun dan hidup Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Hal itu semakin menguatkan dugaannya bahwa Kyuhyun memang dibuang._

 _"Untuk apa ahjussi malu, tentu saja tidak. Ahjussi akan dengan bangga mengatakan pada teman-teman bahkan pada dunia kalau Kyuhyunnie adalah anak ahjussi. Jadi Kyuhyunnie maukan memanggil ahjussi dengan abeoji?"_

 _"Benarkah ahjussi tidak malu? Kalau begitu Kyu mau memanggil ahjussi dengan abeoji"_

 _Seunghwan tersenyum bahagia mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Ia mengangguk kemudian meraih pundak kecil Kyuhyun dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Sekarang ia berjanji akan menjaga bpcah itu dengan baik. Merawatnya, melindunginya, menafkahinya, menemaninya hingga besar dan tak membiarkan bocah itu sendirian, lagi._

 _Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata kirinyaa. Ia sangat bahagia. Impiannya untuk menjadi seorang ayah kini terwujud. Ia bersyukur, tidak percaya bahwa Tuhn sangat baik padanya. Padahal selama ini ia selalu meremehkan Tuhan dan membencinya._

 _"Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Ayahku adalah Cho Seunghwan"_

 _"Abeoji berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku sendiri. Abeoji selalu bersamamu"_

-28 Juni, 10 tahun lalu-

"Waktu dimana bibir mungilnya menuntut akan masa lalu"

 _"Oh, kenapa Kyuhyunnie duduk di sini? Kenapa tidak ikut bermaian bola?" tanya Seunghwan yang sudah duduk di sisi kiri Kyuhyun._

 _Saat ia baru tiba di rumah setelah bekerja di pom bensin, ia menemukan Kyuhyun sedang duduk di bawah pohon mapel yang terletak tak jauh dari lapangan bola. Bocah itu hanya duduk sendirian dengan pandangan yang lurus ke depan, memperhatikan anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain bola. Dari cara Kyuhyun memandang, ia yakin bahwa putranya itu ingin bermain juga._

 _"Mereka tidak mau bermain dengan Kyu"_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Kyu tidak tahu. Setiap kali Kyu menghampiri mereka, mereka selalu saja pergi. Mereka bilang karena Kyu nakal. Abeoji apa Kyu nakal?"_

 _"MWO? Tentu saja tidak. Putra abeoji bahkan sangat baik. Memangnya siapa yang mengatakan Kyuhyunnie nakal eoh? Biar abeoji beri pelajaran mereka" ujarnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya._

 _Ia marah. Baginya, siapapun yang menyakiti atau membuat Kyuhyun menangis akan berhadapan dengannya. Siapapun itu, karena nyatanya ia memang tidak takut pada siapapun. Tubuhnya sudah sangat kebal dan kuat jika harus beradu fisik. Emosinya juga tak bisa tertahan jika melihat putranya itu menangis._

 _"Aniyo. Jangan memukul mereka abeoji. Jumlah mereka sangat banyak, aboeji tidak akan menang melawan mereka" tungkas Kyuhyun cepat melihat ayahnya sudah berdiri menahan amarah._

 _Cho Seunghwan menarik nafas kemudian membuangnya perlahan untuk menenangkan emosinya. Sekarang ia adalah seorang ayah. Seorang ayah yang akan menjadi panutan bagi anaknya. Jika jika ia menghajar anak-anak itu, bukan tidak mungkin Kyuhyun akan mengikutinya. Dan ia tidak pernah ingin Kyuhyunnya menjadi seperti dirinya._

 _Seunghwan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang masih tertuju pada anak-anak di lapangan. Seunghwan tak tega, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Memaksa anak-anak itu? Tidak. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah merangkul pundak kecil Kyuhyun untuk mengatakan bahwa ayah selalu bersamamu._

 _"Abeoji, kenapa abeoji suka mabuk dan berjudi?"_

 _DEG_

 _Seunghwan membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh, mendapati Kyuhyun sudah menatapnya lekat. Melihat manik penuh tanya itu lagi membuat Seunghwan tak berkedip._

 _"Darimana Kyu dapat pertanyaan seperti itu?"_

 _"Mereka. Mereka bilang karena Kyu punya abeoji yang suka mabuk dan berjudi, makanya Kyu nakal. Padahal Kyu saja tidak tahu apa itu mabuk dan judi" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada anak-anak tersebut._

 _Pernyataan Kyuhyun semakin menohok hati Seunghwan. Penjelasan yang tadi sempat muncul di kepalanya kini menghilang entah kemana. Otaknya kosong, lidahnya kelu dan bibirnya kaku. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terus menuntut jawaban._

 _Dalam hati, Seunghwan benar-benar mengutuk dirinya. Bukan anak-anak itu yang salah. Tapi dirinyalah, dirinya yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa bermain dan memiliki teman. Pantas jika mereka tidak ingin berteman dengan Kyuhyun, karena ia adalah pemabuk dan tukang judi. Orang tua manapun sudah pasti tidak mengizinkan anaknya bergaul dengan anak dari ayah seperti itu. Karena itulah ia tak ingin Kyuhyun menjadi sepertinya._

 _Namun, salahkan jika ia ingin berubah? Memperbaiki perbuatannya di masa lalu yang tidak bisa di bilang sepele. Tidak bisakah? Setidaknya untuk menjadi seorang ayah yang baik di depan Kyuhyun, hartanya. Ia tahu bahhwa ia memang tidak akan pernah lepas dari masa lalu, tapi memperbaiki masa depan apa juga tidak boleh di lakukan oleh pendosa sepertinya?_

 _Ia hanya ingin menjadi ayah, seperti impiannya. Seorang ayah yang melihat anaknya tumbuh dengan baik. Apa itu terlalu muluk, hingga masa lalu juga berimbas pada kehidupan anaknya._

 _Lagi-lagi ia merasa Tuhan tak adil padanya. Dulu ketika ia bermimpi menjadi suami yang baik, dengan cepatnya Tuhan mengambil istrinya sesaat setelah ia menikah. Hingga membuatnya terpukul dan hancur. Sekarang anaknya, yang merupakan satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki menuntut jawaban akan masa lalunya dengan polos. Apa yang Kau inginkan sesungguhnya? Pintanya pada Tuhan._

-2 Juli, 10 tahun lalu-

"Janji dan mimpi yang melekat pada dirinya-

 _Kyuhyun tampak bersenandung kecil ketika pandangannya mengedar pada keramaian Seoul. Tangan kecilnya yang digenggam erat oleh sang ayah tak membuat ruangnya untuk bergerak terhambat. Saa ini, mereka sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri setiap lekuk kota Seoul. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk membeli makanan atau hanya sekedar melihat-lihat barang yang terpajang di etalase tokoh._

 _"Kyuhyunnie, kau lihat gedung paling tinggi itu?"_

 _Kyuhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk sang ayah, kemudian mengangguk. Sebuah gedung paling tinggi di Seoul. Gedung megah tempat dimana orang-orang kaya berkumpul. Apartemen mewah X, Kyuhyun tahu itu._

 _"Waeyo, abeoji?"_

 _"Jika Abeoji bisa memiliki satu kunci gedung itu, maka Kyuhyunnie tidak akan tidur di kasur lantai yang tipis lagi. Kyuhyunnie bahkan bisa mengundang teman-teman untuk datang dan menunjukkan rumah kita dengan bangga"_

 _Kyuhyun mengernyit. Kenapa dia harus melakukannya? Menurutnya, rumah kecilnya saat ini jauh lebih nyaman dan hangat._

 _"Untuk itu, abeoji janji akan memberikan satu kunci gedung itu untuk Kyuhyunnie"_

" _Tapi rumah kita sudah sangat nyaman, abeoji" sentak Kyuhyun membuyarkan imajinasinya._

" _Aku suka rumahku" lanjutnya, kali ini bergumam._

 _Seunghwan berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kyuhyun._

" _Gedung itu adalah impian semua orang sayang. Termasuk abeoji, gedung itu adalah impian abeoji selanjutnya setelah dirimu"_

" _Mimpi abeoji?" ulang Kyuhyun, yang dibalas anggukan Seunghwan._

" _Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan rumahku. Tapi jika itu adalah impian abeoji, maka Kyu akan mengikutinya"_

" _Terima kasih. Abeoji janji akan bekerja keras untuk menwujudkannya"_

 _Tekat kuat akan janjinya kembali terucap dari lidah tak bertulangnya. Ia tak peduli sekalipun janjinya terdengar konyol untuk orang sepertinya. Ia sama sekali tak peduli. Apapun yang mustahil, jika itu untuk Kyuhyunnya maka ia akan menjadikannya nyata. Ia hanya memegang prinsip, jika kau bekerja keras dan berusaha maka kau akan mendapat buahnya. Sebuah prinsip sederhana yang dulu hanya ia anggap omong kosong._

 _Seunghwan tak menyadari, janji dan impian konyolnya ternyata membekas di hati bocah yang sekarang adalah putranya. Diam-diam bocah itu juga mengucap janji dalam hatinya, aku yang akan memberikan kunci itu untuk Abeoji._

-17 November, 10 tahun lalu-

"When everything is over. Sebuah kepercayaan yang berhasil ia pupuk kini kandas tak tersisa-"

 _Kyuhyun hanya diam berdiri di depan rumahnya kala menyaksikan beberapa orang berseragam polisi mengepung rumahnya. Dalam sekejap, orang-orang itu menjadi satu, memasuki rumahnya dan menyeret paksa ayahnya. Tubuhnya terpaku, tak sejalan dengan otaknya yang menginginkan untuk menerjang tubuh sang ayah dan berteriak dengan keras di depannya "ABEOJI?!"_

 _Matanya terus mengikuti orang-orang yang menyeret ayahnya. Dapat ia lihat ayahnya yang berteriak dan meronta keras untuk lepas dari cengkraman tangan orang-orang tersebut. Namun nihil, sekuat apapun ayahnya memberontak tak akan berimbas pada apapun. Hanya rasa sakit pada kulitnyalah yang akan ia dapat._

 _Cho Seunghwan masih dalam usahanya memberontak. Ia tak ingin mereka membebaskannya, ia hanya ingin mereka mengizinkannya untuk menghampiri Kyuhyunnya. Menatap manik onix Kyuhyunnya, menariknya dalam pelukannya, kemudian mengucapkan kata perpisahan._

 _Ia semakin menjadi, pemberontakannya semakin membabi-buta kala setetes air mata jatuh dari ujung mata kanan Kyuhyunnya. Ia benci air mata, terutama airmata Kyuhyunnya. Ia pernah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan satu tetespun jatuh dari mata cantik Kyuhyunnya._

 _Tidak, tidak, tidak!_

 _Hatinyapun ikut meronta. Mengutuk dirinya dengan kejam saat air mata itu lolos dari pipi Kyuhyunnya._

 _Bodoh! Brengsek!_

 _Namun sebanyak apapun ia mengumpat untuk dirinya, ia tetap tak mampu menghapus airmata Kyuhyunnya._

 _Tanpa pergerakan, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa kilatan mata, Kyuhyunnya tanpak seperti sebuah patung datar yang tak berekspresi sama sekali. Setelah satu tetes air mata itu, tak ada lagi air mata. Tatapannya kosong ke arahnya, tidak ada kekecewaan, tidak ada kesedihan, tidak akan kebahagiaan, atau bahkan kemarahan. Manik onix Kyuhyunnya begitu kelam yang menyiratkan kegelapan._

 _Melihat itu semua, dunianya hancur. Dunia yang belum lama ia bangun perlahan, kini hancur tak tersisa untuk kedua kalinya. Hatinya hancur bercampur dengan air mata yang kini deras membasahi wajahnya. Janji-jani yang pernah ia ucapkan pada Kyuhyunnya terputar, membuatnya semakin menjadi._

 _"Tuhan, untuk apapun kesalahanku di masa lalu, aku tidak pernah menyesalinya. Aku tidak akan memohon ampunanmu atas semua kesalahku di masa lalu. Hanya satu yang membuatku menyesal dan mengutuk diriku, aku mengingkari janjiku untuk Kyuhyunku. Aku mengutuk diriku karena meninggalkannya sendiri setelah mengucapkan begitu banyak janji padanya. Aku meninggalkan malaikat kecilku sendirian. Tuhan, aku mohon sisakan neraka untuk orang sepertiku" pintanya jauh dari dasar hatinya sebelum bayangan Kyuhyun benar-benar hilang dari penglihatannya._

 _Sedang malaikat kecilnya, masih tetap di posisinya semula. Tatapan kelamnya masih mengikuti arah orang-orang yang membawah ayahnya dengan mobil. Saat saliva ayahnya tak lagi dapat ia bidik, saat itu pula manik kelamnya semakin menjadi. Sekarang, manik itu bercampur dengan amarah yang tak tertahan._

 _"Kau sama seperti mereka. Meninggalkanku tanpa perpisahan"_

 **Flashback OFF**

"Aku di penjara karena telah membunuh orang yang telah menabrak istriku. Karena itulah meninggalkannya"

Changmin terdiam mendengar kisah tuan Cho, ia mendengarkan dengan sangat baik seperti seorang bocah sedang mendengarkan dongeng. Sesekali ia mendongakkan kepala, mencoba menahan agar air mata yang sudah bergumpal di garis matanya tidak jatuh. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ada kisah pilu dibalik sikap dingin seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Ingatannya melayang pada saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan hal mudah baginya untuk mengajak Kyuhyun tinggal bersamanya. Ia meringis mengingat betapa kokohnya benteng yang dulu harus ia hancurkan agar Kyuhyun percaya dan mau berjalan dengannya. Sebuah benteng yang sengaja dibuat oleh Kyuhyun untuk mengepung dirinya sendiri. Agar tak seorangpun masuk ke dalamnya. Karena satu alasan, ia takut ditinggalkan tanpa perpisahan.

Dan sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya. Dimana Bum hyung itu? Ia marah, ingin rasanya mencari namja itu dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Tapi ia sadar, untuk mengetahui dimana Bum hyung maka ia harus melewati banyak pertanyaan dan kenyataan. Dimanapun kau, kau harus merasakan pembalasan, teguhnya dalam hati.

"Bum hyung"

"Jangan mencarinya nak. Jangan mencari Bum hyung untuknya lagi. Karen itu hanya akan membuka lukanya kembali"

"Aku tidak akan mencarinya untuk Kyuhyun, ahjussi. Tapi aku akan mencarinya untuk diriku sendiri" ujar Changmin penuh penekanan.

Tuan Cho menelan salivanya, mendengar tekanan dari nada ucapan pemuda di depannya tak ayal membuatnya takut. Ia percaya pemuda itu pasti akan menemukan Bum hyung, tapi ia takut jika Kyuhyunnya kembali terluka bersamanya. Tidak, ia tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyunnya terluka.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus lembut sore ini, membawah sisa-sisa musim dingin yang masih menggigit. Ini adalah hari pertama di musim panas, tapi entah mengapa esensi musim dingin masih tertinggal.

Dua orang pemuda berpakaian Senior High School terlihat berdiri berdampingan di atap sekolah. Keduanya memandang lurus ke depan. Pandangan yang sama-sama kosong dan sulit terbaca. Ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit sejak mereka berdiri di sana. Tak ada pembicaraan sedikitpun. Keduanya tenggelam dalam tatapan kosong mereka sendiri.

"Aku sudah menemuinya Kyu" ujar pemuda yang lebih tinggi, memecah keheningan. Tak tahan dengan suasana dingin yang tercipta dari keduanya.

"Jadi itu alasanmu berdiri di depan gedung itu setiap hari" lanjutnya.

Kembali terdiam, suasana kembali dingin seperti semula. Pemuda dengan surai ikal hitamnya itu tak merespon sama sekali ucapan dari pemuda di sampingnya-Changmin-.

"Tapi masih ada pertanyaan di otakku. Jika Cho Seunghwan buka ayah kandungmu lantas siapa ayahmu sebenarnya. Siapa keluargamu dan yang paling penting kenapa Bum hyung itu meninggalkanmu"

Kyuhyun reflek menoleh saat nama itu terucap dari bibir Changmin. Menatap Changmin yang masih memandang kosong ke depan dengan pandangan terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Dan sebuah seringaian muncul dari sudut bibir kirinya.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau memberiku alamat dimana Cho Seunghwan berada agar aku mengetahui semuanya darinya. Agar kau tidak perlu repot menceritakannya padaku, karena luka itu masih sangat membekas di hatimu. Bukan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku"

Kini Changmin menatap Kyuhyun, tidak lagi menatap udara kosong di depannya. Kyuhyun sendiri masih tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya. Changmin menatapnya iba. Jika masa lalunya tidak sepahit itu, jika mereka tidak meninggalkannya sendiri, dan masih ada banyak jika maka mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun tumbuh menjadi pemuda tampan dan ceria sepertinya. Mungkin ia bisa melihat senyum merekah Kyuhyun lebih sering dan melihat banyak ekspresi yang tercipta di wajah manisnya. Bukan dingin dan tertutup seperti ini.

"Kyu..."

"Hahhhh. Kau tahu terlalu banyak Chwang"

Changmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang kini beranjak pergi setelah berujar dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Tatapan Changmin berubah sendu kala bayang Kyuhyun tak lagi ditangkap inderanya. Ia menunduk seraya memejamkan matanya erat.

Aku tahu masih ada begitu banyak hal yang belum aku ketahui. Kisah yang aku dengar kemarin hanyalah sepenggal cerita awal dari hidupmu di masa lalu. Kau bukan seseorang yang akan dengan gamblang mengungkap semuanya, kau terlalu misterius. Entah kenapa, semakin aku menggalimu semakin banyak pula cabang yang harus aku pecahkan. Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, kau harus mendapat hak dan kebahagiaanmu kembali, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sudah lewat beberapa hari sejak Changmin mengetahui sepenggal cerita Kyuhyun. Dan sejak itu pula ia tak menceritakan apapun pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia sudah berjanji untuk bersikap sebiasa mungkin agar kedua kakaknya yang kadang terlalu peka itu tak mencurigai apapun. Dan sejauh ini, rencananya berhasil.

"Jae hyung lihat, sedari tadi Yunho hyung terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Hyung, itu sangat mengerikan. Aku takut dia gila" adu Changmin pada Jaejoong yang duduk di depannya.

Yunho melotot saat Changmin mengira ia gila. Ingin rasanya ia menggeplak kepala bocah itu dengan sendok di tangannya jika Jaejoong tidak melempar tatapan tajam yang seolah berkata-Berani kau menggeplaknya, kau akan mati- padanya. dan berakhir dengan Yunho yang hanya menatap penuh dendam pada Changmin.

"Mungkin dia memang gila, min. Sejak dia bangun, dia sudah senyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu. Ck, menggelikan"

"Aishhh itu berarti hari ini suasana hatiku sedang baik. Benarkan Kyuhyun-ahh?"

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya di sebutpun menatap sang empunya suara. Sejak tadi ia memang tak berminat ikut campur dalam pembicaraan yang tak ada bobotnya itu dan hanya terus fokus pada makanan di depannya.

"Ne. Tapi hyung memang terlihat seperti orang gila saat ini"

"MWO?! Aishhh" teriak Yunho yang berakhir dengan desisan kesal. Ia tak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun yang ia pikir akan menyelamtkan citranya pagi ini ternyata juga berpikiran sama dengan yang lain.

Yunho semakin dibuat kesal saat senyum kemenangan kini merekah di bibir Changmin dan Jaejoong secara bersamaan. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang kembali tak acuh dan fokus pada sarapannya. Melihat itu membuat Yunho mengacak frustasi rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan sahabatku. Kami sudah lama tak saling bertemu. Karena itulah aku seperti orang gila" aku Yunho.

"Sahabat? Siapa? Apa si akar pohon itu?"

"Tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan bingung ketik kata "Si akar pohon" terucap dari bibir Jaejoong. Tatapan Kyuhyun seperti mengatakan "Aku tidak salah dengarkan?" sedang Changmin seolah berkata "Apa dulu Yunho hyung termasuk spesies tumbuhan hingga bersahabat dengan akar pohon?"

"Ck, dia memiliki tubuh profesional dengan otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Karena itu aku menyebutnya akar pohon" jelas Jaejoong yang sadar akan tatapan dari kedua adiknya.

Yunho meringis setiap kali Jaejoong menyebut sahabatnya seperti itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan kedua adiknya yang sedang ber-o ria. Sebagai sahabat yang baik tentu saja ia tak terima, tapi ia juga tak menampik bahwa kenyatannya memang seperti itu.

"Ck, lain kali kau memang harus sedikit mengurangi besarnya otot-ototmu itu, Choi Siwon" monolognya dalam hati.

 **TBC**

Annyeong everybody~ /gandeng Kyuhyun/. Masih ada yang nungguin ini ff gak? Hmmm, terima kasih kalau masih ada yang kepoin ini ff. Eh, iya pertama mau minta maaf dulu deh. Karena updatenya lama banget. Kemarin-kemarin rencana mau update setelah tes SBMPTN, tapi malah kehilanagn mood nulis. Ide yang muncul hilang gitu aja, dan akhirnya update juga hari ini, maaf ya?

Masih banyak ya yang tanya kenapa Kyu bisa dibenci sama Choi fams? kan di chapter sebelumnya udah sedikit disinggung. Ayah kandung Kyu benci karena Kyu karena dianggap gak berpotensi sama sekali. Sedangkan Kibum karena cemburu sama kedekatan WonKyu. Memang masih alasan dasarnya aja, karena ini masih chapter awal-awal. Aku mau fokus dulu kenapa Kyu bisa pakek marga Cho dan lepas dari marga Choi. Baru setelah itu, bakal kupas tuntas tragedi Kyu sama Choi fams. So, ditunggu aja ya~

Semoga chapter ini gak ngecewain ya? Bismillah aja deh, hehehe. Ok, sekarang waktunya bales review~~ Kajja!^^

Chapter 4:

Kyuli 99, Apr 17

Thank Kyuli. Iya ini udah dilanjut. Maaf lama ya. *bow

Diahretno, Apr 17

Seibu beda ayah? Gak kok. Ayah kandung Kyu benci dia karena menurutnya Kyu gak punya potensi. Sedangkan Kibum karena cemburu atas kedekatan WonKyu. Kan udah dijelasin di chapter sebelumnya sayang, hehehe.

Readlight, Apr 17

Thanks banget readlight udah nangkep feelnya. Chapter kemarin ngebut soalnya, hehehe. Thanks juga karena udah di bantu doa, urusannya udah kelar kok. Tinggal nunggu pengumuman doang. Maaf ya, updatenya lam. *bow

Atik1125, Aprl 17

Iya. Soalnya aku masih belum fokus ke masalah Choi fams dulu, mau fokus kenapa Kyu bisa pake marga Cho dulu sayang. Sabarnya, setelah ini scane Kyu sama Choi fam's bakal bener-bener mendominasi kok, hehehe. Maaf updatenya kelamaan.^^

Jihyunelf, Aprl 17

Next chapter bakal kejawab kok pertanyaan kamu, sabar ya~. Aku mau fokus ke marga Cho dulu, hehehe.

Michhazz, Aprl 17

Leeteuk meskipun deketnya sama Kibum, tapi hatinya tetep angel kok, hahaha. Jadi dia gak bakal benci sama Kyu. Diakan si penengah. Makasih udah nunggu ya~

Tyas1013, Apr 17

Gpp yang penting ninggalin jejak, hehehe. Ini udah di next. Terima kasih udah mau review juga sabar nunggu.*bow

Sparkyubum, Aprl17

Udah-udah sabar. Aku bisa dapetin feel marahmu lho hahaha. Terima kasih udah review.^^

Dewidossantosleite, Apr 18

Jadi mikir enaknya Choi fams dibuat nyesel senyesel-nyeselnya atau nyesel biasa ya? Hahaha. Karena ini bukan angst, kayaknya gak bakal ada yang nyesel sampek seumur hidup deh hehehe. Thanks ya udah baca dan ninggalin jejak. *bow

Anna505, Apr 18

Oh, Kyuhyunnie /peluk Kyu/. Makasih ya dukungannya, hehehe. Thank juga udah review.^^

Cinya, Apr 18

Aminnn. Sekarang tinggal nunggu hasilnya doang, hehehe. Makasih udah nunggu, thanks ya~

Desviana407, Apr 19

Alhamdulillah, udah dilanjut hehehe. Makasih lho udah nunggu.*bow

Adila, Apr 19

Ini udah dilanjut sayang.

Angel sparkyu, Apr 17

DONE!^^

Choding, Apr 17

Iya, Kyu mending gk usah ngarepin Choi fams lagi. Mending ngarepin aku, hahaha. Udah dilanjut, makasih udah nunggu ya~

Pcyckh, Apr 19

Gak tahu tuh kenapa pada benci Kyu. Padahalkan diakan magnae imut2. Thanks udah review.

Lily, Apr 17

Untuk kenapa bisa jadi Cho udah kejawabkan? Dan makasih udah nunggu ya, maaf lama updatenya. Thanks sekali lagi.

Kyuhae, Apr 17

Aku ngakui Kyu kok, diakan suami saja, hehehe. Udah dilanjut sayang. Maaf banget ya updatenya lama.

Bungosh99, Apr 17

Sekarang udah tahukan kenapa Kyu bisa sama Changmin. Buat pertanyaan lain, bakal kejawab semuanya di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Ditunggu aja ya~ Thanks banget lho udah nunggu dan maaf kelamaan updatenya.^^

Permenkaret, Apr 18

Terimakasih ya saran sama kritiknya. Aku paling suka kalau ada yang kasih masukin kek gini, hehehe. Bakal terus belajar, belajar, dan belajar lagi tentang nulis. Eh, thanks juga ya dukungannya buat SBMPTN. Thanks udah ninggalin jejak. *bow

Atika My, Apr 18

Nah, chapter ini udah jawab pertanyaan kamu nih tentang kenapa Kyu bisa jadi adeknya Yunho sama Jaejoong. Iya masih ada bannyak pertanyaan karena ini masih chapter awal-awal, hehehe. Thanks ya udah nunggu dan kepoin ini ff. Thanks juga udah ninggalin jejak.*bow

Guest, Apr 18

Done!^^

NOTE:

Buat yang kemarin-kemarin udah kontakan sama aku di BBM, kalian DC aja ya. Soalnya akun BBM ku yang kemarin udah gak aktif, hehehe. Sekarang aku udah buat akun baru, silahkan invite pin baruku buat yang mau berhubungan sama aku. Tapi aku lebih sering pake WA, hehehe.

BBM: D06F8B6F

WhatsApp: 085259475141


	6. Chapter 6

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

Halo, semuanya~~~ sebelumnya maaf banget karena bukannya update tapi malah datang dengana pemberitahuan seperti ini. Ok, aku langsung aja ya~. Jadi aku sudah memutuskan untuk pindah lapak ke wattpad. Bukan karena kacang lupa kulitnya, tapi karena aku lupa password akun ffn ku. Sebenarnya akun ffn gk pernah aku log out, tapi tetap saja kalau misalnya aku mau upload atau update gak bisa dari laptop lain selain laptopku. Nah, sedangkan aku ngerasa laptopku udah mulai error dan perlu diperbaiki. Aku khawatir kalo selesai diperbaiki malah akun ffn ke log out dan gak bisa masuk lagi. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke wattpad.

Tapi tenang saja, semua ff on going yang ada di ffn akan aku pindah secara bertahap. Sekarang ini aku fokuskan dulu ke "If You Gone" setelah itu baru "Fight with Memories". Jadi yang mau baca kelanjutan "If You Gone" dan "Fight with Memories" silahkan mampir ke akun wattpad ku ini **vvinov_ .** Kalian juga bisa menemukan ff ku, dengan mencari judul dari ff ku di kolom pencarian.

Ok, sekali lagi saya minta maaf banget. Sebagai pemberitahuan Chapter 3 dari "If you Gone" sudah di update di wattpad. So, silahkan mampir dan jangan lupa kasih vote dan komenn ya.

Untuk yang kesulitan menemukan akun ku atau ff ku di wattpad kalian bissa langsung klik link ini user/vvinov_

Sedangkan untuk update "If You Gone" Chapter 3, klik di sini 412260467-if-you-gone-chapter-3

Ok, ditunggu kunjungan kalian di wattpad. Jangan lupa vote dan komen, terima kasih^^


End file.
